Cambiando tu destino
by ZXKILer161
Summary: "¿Qué pensarias si al despertar, te encuentras en un cuerpo que no es tuyo?" Levi tuvo un accidente automovilistico, Eren fue gravemente herido por una bala. Levi estaba destinado a morir esa noche en el hospital, pero fue salvado Eren ¿Lograran resolver este embrollo? Advertencias: Yaoi/Ereri/Posible lemmon.
1. Prologo

**Holaaas, aquí yo con un nuevo fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, pero no se preocupen voy a seguir con el fic de Cupkake War al estilo Shingeki no Kyojin. Este se me ocurrio de un loco sueño que tuve después de ver la pelicula Kimi no na wa, no sé si la han visto, pero es muy buena se las recomiendo, el punto es que me gusto mucho la película, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a hacer este fic exactamente igual a la peli... en fin... ¡Disfruten! :D**

 **Desclaimer** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece si no a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic tiene como tema principal el yaoi, es decir, chicoxchico si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas, (quiero evitar mentarle su madre a alguien :v)

 **Prologo:**

 **POV Levi**

Salí de mi casa furioso, esta si me las va a pagar esa desgraciada. Me meti en el auto, en estos momentos necesito relajarme un poco. Comence a manejar el auto, iba a una velocidad que era practicamente ilegal, pero ahora todo me valía, hoy fue un día de mierda y termino de irse a la jodida mierda después de lo que acababa de presenciar. Iba demasiado undido en mis pensamientos como para darme cuenta del camión que venía al frente.

Solo pude reaccionar cuando este uso su bocina para avisarme que estaba atravesado, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

 **Fin de POV Levi.**

 **POV Eren**

Me encontraba a punto de entrar a mi casa, hoy fue un día muy malo, primero me tropece con el jabon del baño y me lastime un brazo. Después tuve que encontrarme con mi padre porque Mikasa me obligo, a pesar de que sabe que no quiero saber nada de ese hombre, y por último casi me arrolla un auto que iba a toda velocidad, este día es el mejor que he tenido en mi vida. Notase el sarcasmo.

Di un sonoro suspiro mientras ponía la llave en la cerradura, recordando que Mikasa iba a pasar la noche en donde su insoportable novio Jean, ese tipo me cae muy...

Fui interrumpido abruptamente de mis pensamientos pues una bala traveso mi estomago dejandome en el suelo desangrandome. Con la poca fuerza que tenía pude divisar que quien me disparo estaba en un auto y el mismo arraco y se fue de la escena. Tome mi celular y le marque a Armin...

- _Hola, Eren ¿Qué sucede?_ —Escucho la voz de mi amigo al otro lado de la linea.

-Ar...Arm-Armin... —Las palabras salían torpemente de mi boca. —Ay...Ayuda... —No pude decir otra palabra, porque estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

- _¿Eren? ¡Eren! ¡¿Qué sucedio?! ¡Eren!_ —Fue lo único que pude recordar antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

 **Fin de POV Eren.**

 **POV Normal.**

- _Acaba de ocurrir un accidente de trafico por la carretera de Shiganshina, el accidente ocurrio a las 6:54 PM, como consecuencia trajo a dos heridos, el nombre de los heridos es Mariano Claypone, y Levi Ackerman, ambos estan siendo transladados al hospital "Wall Rose"_ —Una peli-negra de rasgos asiaticos, de ojos color grisaseo y cabellera corta, mientras en su cuello descansaba su preciada bufanda roja, observaba las noticias de la noche mientras que su novio tomaba un baño. — _En otras noticias, acaba_ _n de informarnos que un ciudadano fue gravemente herido al recibir un balazo en el estomago._ —En la pantalla aparece la casa de Eren la cual estana llena de policias. — _El herido responde al nombre de Eren Jaeger, en estos momentos esta siendo transladado al hospital "Wall Rose"_

El corazón de la peli-negra dio un vuelco, mientras se ponia su ropa lo más rapido posible para ir al hospital en busca de su hermano.

Corrio a la puerta, cerca de esta estaba una mesita de madera en donde habia dejado las llaves de su auto.

-¡Jean tengo que irme! ¡Te llamare luego! —Le grita desde la entrada para luego cerrar la puerta e ir lo más rapido posible al hospital.

-Apuesto que salir de esa forma tiene algo que ver con el bastardo suicida...—Dice Jean mientras sale del baño chasqueando la lengua con enojo.

 **POV Levi.**

 _Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento fue frío... No senti ningun tipo de dolor, no senti absolutamente nada más que el frío... Todo era oscuro, luego de un rato de ver solo oscuridad, pude levantarme sin problemas del lugar en donde me encontraba acostado. Pude ver que era una sala de emergencias, habian muchos doctores y enfermeras rodeando una camilla. Me acerque un momento y pude ver que... quien estaba en la camilla era yo._

-Doctor, no hay signos vitales...—Avisa una enfermera mientras el doctor preparaba la maquina de electro Shock.

-¡Despejen! —Puso el aparato en mi pecho, lo cual hiso que mi cuerpo diera un salto.

 _Yo solo pude mirar atonito la escena. Cuando de repente senti que alguien tocaba mi hombro._

- _Levi, ya es hora de que partamos al otro lado...—Una niña de vesido blanco, cabellos rubios ojos del mismo color, mientras veia que tenia dos alas blancas en si espalda._

 _-¿Quien eres? —Pregunto tratando de sonar calmado._

 _-Soy tu angel de la guarda, y he venido a buscarte porque ya estas muerto...—Me dice el angel, pero yo no puedo...estar muerto..._

 **Fin de POV Levi**

 **POV Eren.**

 _Después de recibir ese disparo, pude ver que me encontraba en el hospital, me movia sin problemas, pero no puedo encontrar la salida, hay muchas personas aquí y me sorprende mucho la verdad._

 _-Eren... —Escucho que alguien me llama, pero es una voz desconocida —¡Eren!_

 _-¿Eh? —Atrás de mi aparece una linda niña castaña de ojos color azul y me sonreía aunque lucía cansada. —Hola pequeña, ¿te perdiste?_

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo soy tu angel de la guarda y vine a buscarte porque no es hora de que mueras aún, debes volver a tu cuerpo o si no te quedaras errando en este hospital para siempre. —Me explica muy axasperada la pequeña._

 _-¿Angel de la guarda? —Repito sin entender._

 _-¿Sabes que? No importa solo sigueme. —Comienza a caminar, por lo que yo la sigo mientras observaba que que el hospital se volvia más sombrio._

 _Mientras pasaba por los pasillos pude ver a una niña peli-negra que tenia la mirada gacha, usaba un vestido rojo, cuando pase por su lado ella levanto la mirada y luego comenzo a correr por el lado opuesto a donde me dirigia. No pude evitar querer seguirla, así que la seguí._

 _Pude ver que se perdio en una habitación en donde no habia nada más que el cuerpo de un hombre gravemente herido en una camilla, me acerque sigiloso y pude ver que a pesar de las heridas que tenía era muy... hermoso..._

 _Le acaricie un poco la mejilla derecha y pude ver como ese cuerpo me absorvia..._

 _-¡Eren! ¡NO! —Fue lo último que escuche._

 **Fin de POV Eren.**

 **POV Levi.**

 _Mientras caminaba a la salida con el angel guiandome, pude ver como esta se detenia abruptamente, mientras su mirada se perdia al final del pasillo._

 _-Maldicion...—La oí susurrar, luego me mira. —Quedate aquí y no te muevas por nada del mundo...—Vi como se perdia en el pasillo, dejandome completamente solo._

 _Pase unos minutos mirando el lugar por donde el angel se había marchado, luego sentí como alguien me jalaba de la mano, me gire y pude ver a una niña peli-negra de ojos verdes, que usaba un vestido rojo. Al parecer queria que la siguiera, así que la seguí, a pesar de el angel me dijo que me quedara allí, pero me importa una mierda._

 _Vi que la niña se metio en una habitación, la puerta se encontraba abierta, por lo que pude entrar sin problemas, no logre ver a la niña, lo único que habia en la habitación_

 _un era un mocoso que de seguro ya está muerto, me le acerque por curiosidad, y pude ver una gran palidez en su piel morena, la toque y senti como ese cuerpo me absorvia, y en la puerta aparece el angel sobresaltado._

 _-¡Maldita sea, Levi! ¡NOOOO! —_

 _Grita, pero después de eso todo fue oscuridad..._

 **Bueno espero que este fic less haya gustado, espero anciosa sus hermosos reviews acepto sus criticas.**

 **Hasta el siguiente cap :D**


	2. Despertando

**Holaa, aquí el segundo cap de este fic, espero haya sido de su agrado y que sigan leyendo esto, con respecto al lemmon, espero que me salga bien, pero sera mas adelante, sería la primera vez que hago eso y bueno, para que estén advertidos no prometo nada… ¡disfruten!**

 **Desclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi pertenencia. (Lastima hubiese hecho un yaoi hard bien furry Xd) Le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia tiene como tema principal el yaoi, es decir, ChicoxChico si no te gusta por favor no lo leas :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Despertando.**

* * *

 **POV Eren.**

Sentía mi cuerpo completamente adolorido, y algo adormecido, como si hubiese dormido durante mucho tiempo. Comencé a abrir mis ojos con dificultad, pues la luz que había en la habitación no era de ayuda, una vez ya los había abierto completamente, adaptándome a la luz del cuarto, comencé a recorrer el lugar con la vista, reconociendo inmediatamente ese lugar como un hospital.

Intente levantarme, pero fue inútil ya que me maree un poco, y caí sobre la almohada de la camilla en donde me encontraba. La puerta de la habitación se abre, dejando ver a una mujer no muy alta, de test pálida, cabellos de color negro, ojos grisáceos, usaba una camisa manga larga de color rosa, y unos jeans color gris y unas sandalias de color negro. Cuando me vio sus ojos se cristalizaron, por lo que yo entre en pánico ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

La mujer se me acerco velozmente atrapando mi cuello en un abrazo, por lo que yo quede muy confundido. Y ahora viéndola más de cerca… Diría que tiene cierto parecido a Mikasa… Solo le faltan algunos de sus rasgos y ¡Cha, chan! Mikasa adulta.

-¡Oh, Levi! –Comenzó a decir la mujer, por lo que yo quedo más confundido que antes ¿Levi? ¿Quién es Levi? Me habrá confundido con alguien más. –Estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado. –Decía sollozando la mujer.

-D-Disculpe… creo que esta confundida… –Ella reacciona al instante mirándome con decepción, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que instantáneamente resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-El doctor me advirtió de esto… –Se aferró más a mí, por lo que simplemente deje que lo hiciera, al parecer le recordaba a alguien y por eso está llorando… ¡Sí, debe ser eso!

Pasaron algunos minutos, que para mí fueron años, me sentía incómodo con esa mujer desconocida, llorando como si yo le hubiese hecho algo malo, y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no le hice nada. Un doctor apareció en la habitación, era un hombre alto, de test blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules y usaba su uniforme de doctor. Diría que el típico doctor sexy, súper cliché.

-Oh, ya despertó Señor Ackerman. –Me sonríe el recién llegado, ¿Ackerman? ¡¿Me case con Mikasa mientras dormía?! ¡No puede ser ella es mi hermana! Esto es un error.

-¿A-Ackerman? –Tartamudeé mientras la sonrisa en el doctor, se convirtió en una expresión seria. Mi voz sonaba algo extraña… como un poco más varonil, de seguro me desarrolle un poco más mientras estaba dormido.

-¿Puede recordar su nombre? –Me pregunta el doctor por lo que asiento efusivamente.

-Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger. –Respondo por lo que el doctor simplemente relajo sus fracciones y miro a la mujer y esta solo desvió la vista.

-Me puedes decir el nombre de tú madre… –Me dice el doctor acercándose un poco.

-Se llama Carla Jaeger… –Respondo a lo que después la habitación se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

-¡Levi! –La mujer se levanta sobresaltándome tanto a mí como al doctor. – ¡Yo soy tu madre! ¡Soy Kuchel! ¡¿Por qué no me recuerdas?! –Las lágrimas de aquella mujer encharcaban sus mejillas, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

-Señora Kuchel, por favor cálmese, necesito hablar con usted un momento afuera. –Dice el doctor, por lo que la susodicha me vio por última vez, para luego asentir y salir de la habitación con el doctor.

Me quede solo en la habitación, después de que se fueron di un sonoro suspiro. Espero que ya venga Mikasa y Armin, esto es demasiado extraño.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y seguía esperando, ya me comenzaba a aburrir como ostra esperando a que llegaran mi hermana y amigo. La puerta de la habitación se vuelve a abrir, me emocione y sonreí con entusiasmo, como si fuera un perro esperando a su amo.

Pero me decepcione al ver que allí estaba otra mujer que no conocía, pero debía admitir que era muy atractiva, piel blanca, cabello rojizo, ojos de color miel, usaba un vestido blanco que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura, joyería muy cara; como brazaletes, collares, etc. Usaba unas sandalias que le hacían juego con el vestido.

-¡Levi! –Grita y se acerca velozmente hacia mí, y luego me abraza. ¿Qué acaso me parezco tanto a ese tal Levi? Estaba a punto de protestarle, pero ella fue más rápida que yo. –Estaba tan preocupada, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Recuerdas algo? –Esta chica si se parece a Mikasa con sus bombardeos de preguntas.

-Y-Yo… –Me pongo súper nervioso al notar que ella se me acerca peligrosamente. Me quiso besar, pero desvié el rostro hacia un lado y recibí el beso en la mejilla, ante esto ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Me recuerdas, Levi? –Ronronea la oji-miel, mientras trataba de plantarme otro beso, pero esta vez seria en la boca, ya que me tenía acorralado.

-N-No… –Trato de escapar de ella, pero mi cuerpo adolorido, no me lo permitía, solo recibí un balazo ¿por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?

Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos, no me salvaría… No es que ella sea fea o algo así, de hecho es muy atractiva, pero tengo otro tipo de gustos…

-¡Petra! – ¡Aleluya los milagros existen! La mujer de hace un rato, creo que se llamaba Kuchel, apareció por la puerta con un aura infernal. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que Levi te dijo que no te quería volver a ver.

-Soy su prometida, así que tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí. –Se defendió la chica que respondía al nombre de Petra. Yo solo me quede en silencio, viendo la escena con total nerviosismo, enserio ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Querrás decir EX prometida, recuerda que prefieres andar con otros hombres. –Le recrimina Kuchel a la oji-miel, y esta le lanzo una mirada de odio. Para luego marcharse en silencio.

Después de irse Kuchel se me acerco con una ligera sonrisa, se sentó a mi lado, y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

-Levi… –Susurra con un tono triste. ¿Qué tanto drama con ese Levi? ¡Qué no soy Levi! Fruncí el ceño con enojo. –Sé que no me recuerdas… -Comienza a hablar, por lo que relaje un poco, solo un poco. –Pero yo soy tu madre, me llamo Kuchel. Hace 4 meses tuviste un accidente de tráfico, y estuviste en coma durante ese tiempo. –Me sorprendí por esa declaración, pero no quise añadir ningún comentario. –Y sé que te molesta que sea muy sobreprotectora contigo, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo ¿Okey? –Me abraza y comienza a llorar en silencio… Hace mucho que no sentía la calidez del abrazo de una madre, así que le correspondí al abrazo.

Cuando la abrace pude ver que mis brazos tenían un color blanco, y eran más fuertes que antes. Me sobresalte, no me había dado cuenta de eso. Solté a Kuchel y desconecta algunas máquinas que estaban conectadas en mi cuerpo, Kuchel quiso detenerme, pero fui más rápido, tenía que verme en un espejo. Corrí al baño de la habitación con dificultad, mis piernas estaban adormecidas, y cada paso que daba era una tortura.

Entre al baño, encendí la luz y me mire en el espejo del mismo, lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. En el espejo vi al mismo hombre que estaba en la camilla del hospital, pero se veía menos moretones en su rostro. Su piel era blanca y apetecible, ojos afilados de color verde olivo, nariz pequeña, cabello liso de color azabache. No podía creerlo, hacia mil expresiones, pero el hombre hacia las mismas y… ¡Este no es mi cuerpo! Ahora todo tiene sentido, Kuchel, Petra… Ahora comprendo que es lo que sucedió, pero eso suena a ficción, y esto es la vida real, ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?

-Levi, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Kuchel aparece en la puerta del baño, me sobresalte un poco.

-S-Sí… –Asiento un poco nervioso. –Estoy bien. –Le sonrió dulcemente, por lo que ella pone una cara de espanto. ¿Acaso me veo horrible sonriendo. – ¿Qué sucede?

-T-Tú… acabas de… –Tartamudea, mientras es su rostro aún estaba ese sentimiento de impresión. –… ¿sonreír?

 **Fin de POV Eren.**

 **POV Levi.**

Algo me incomoda, siento una punzada en mi estómago, con que así se siente el infierno, pensé que sería mucho peor. Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, sentí una mano tomando la mía, me gire un poco y pude ver a una peli-negra de rasgos asiáticos, en su cuello estaba una bufanda roja, vestía una camisa blanca, junto a una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans de color negro y unos convert del mismo color. Estaba completamente dormida.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién es esta mocosa? Y ¿Qué hace aquí? Aleje bruscamente mi mano de la suya, pero al hacerlo ella se despertó. Mi piel ¿es trigueña ahora? Observe mi otra mano y si, era de otro color. No podía creerlo ¿Acaso después del accidente me dejaron bajo el sol o qué? También note que estaba un poco más delgado.

-¡Eren! –La peli-negra me abraza fuertemente, que juraría que casi me deja sin aire. Trate de alejarla, pero ella era más fuerte que yo. ¿Y quién es Eren? No conozco a alguien con ese nombre.

-Oi, mocosa suéltame de una vez… –Siseo ya harto de ese abrazo, que creo que duro cien años. Ella se aleja mirándome confundida. Mi voz suena diferente, un poco más juvenil, podría decir yo.

-¿Mocosa? –Repite ella mientras su mirada se volvía triste. Fruncí el ceño con enojo, odio a los mocosos y su sentimentalismo.

-Tch, escucha no sé quién eres, per… –Fui interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabellera castaña y al mismo tiempo un poco larga, sus ojos eran de color aguamarina, y sobre estos usaba lentes. Usaba el uniforme del hospital.

-Eren. –Me sonríe, yo solo lo mire confundido. –Me alegra que por fin hayas despertado, 4 meses en coma es mucho tiempo. –Otra persona que me confunde con ese tal Eren. –No te preocupes, pronto atraparan al culpable de haberte disparado.

Espera… ¿Dijo "disparado"? De repente todas las imágenes pasaron por mi mente, el accidente, ese ángel malhablado… y…cierto yo debía estar muerto. Pero… de alguna forma sigo vivo…

-¿Podrían darme un espejo? –Al hacer esa pregunta los presentes me miraron con confusión, la peli-negra saco de su cartera un mini espejo y me lo entrego, al verme en el, me quede impactado, era el mismo mocoso que vi en ese cuarto, solo que no tan pálido, su piel era de color trigueña, ojos de color aguamarina, cabello castaño un poco largo. Se podría decir que me parezco bastante al doctor ¿Este mocoso es su hijo?

-Eren, hoy te darán de alta, así que regresaras a casa y me quedare unos días para cuidar de que estés bien. –Me avisa la peli-negra, pero no le respondí.

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas y fui llevado a la casa del mocoso dueño de este cuerpo, no dije absolutamente nada durante el camino, por lo que la peli-negra tampoco converso mucho.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, me baje del auto de la peli-negra. Ella abrió la puerta y cuando entramos, me di cuenta de que esta casa es más pequeña por dentro de lo que luce por fuera. Comencé a recorrer el lugar y no fue difícil encontrar el cuarto de ese mocoso.

Entre en el cuarto y estaba no tan limpio como desearía, pero no puedo quejarme, al menos sé que no es tan sucio como Hanji. Me senté en orilla de la cama y me deje caer de espaldas, cayendo en el colchón, mis parpados me comenzaron a pesar, sin duda este cuerpo se cansa más rápido que el mío, normalmente me cuesta conciliar el sueño. Estaba a punto de caer dormido, cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Eren, ¿puedo pasar? –Escucho la voz de la mocosa afuera, por lo que solté un bufido y dije un "pasa" como respuesta. La puerta se abre dejando ver a la peli-negra con un plato de comida en sus manos. – ¿Tienes hambre?

Estaba a punto de decirle que no y que se largara a la mierda con su comida, pero este estomago gruño delatándome por completo. Solo asentí y ella me entrego el plato. Comencé a comer y luego me di cuenta de que no estaba mal. Y sin darme cuenta ya estaba comiendo como un salvaje, la chica soltó una leve carcajada.

Luego de comer ella me entrego "mi" teléfono y se marchó, la verdad después de comer eso me dio mucho más sueño que antes, así que me dispuse a dormir, una vez cerré ojos quede profundamente dormido.

 _-Levi…_ – _De nuevo esa voz._ – _¡Levi! En frente de mi estaba de nuevo ese ángel mirándome desaprobatoriamente. –Eres un idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurre seguir a ese demonio? –Me pregunta exasperada._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? –Fue lo único que le respondí, ya que estaba confundido._

 _-Esa niñita, peli-negra, ojos verdes, vestido rojo ¿acaso no te parece familiar? –Me recrimina muy enojada._

 _-Sí, la recuerdo, ella quería que la siguiera así que lo hice. –Me defendí mientras el ángel rabiaba._

 _-¡Te dije qué no te movieras de ese sitio!_

 _-Yo nunca te dije que te haría caso…_

 _-¡ASH! –Se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano. –Pues déjame decirte que estamos en problemas._

 _-Explícate. –Me cruzo de brazos._

 _-Cuando entraste en el cuerpo de este chico, hiciste que la delicada línea entre la vida y la muerte se moviera un poco, e hiciste que un hombre que debía vivir por más tiempo, muriera la noche en se suponía que tu morirías. –Me explica. –Ahora los años que a él le quedaban de vida fueron trasferidos a ti…_

 _-¿Y eso es malo? –Pregunto con tono sarcástico._

 _-¡Sí! –Me grita el ángel. –Porque si no encontramos a quien tiene tu cuerpo…_

 _-¿Alguien más tiene mi cuerpo? –La interrumpí, estaba furioso alguien más andaba por allí haciendo con mi cuerpo lo que se le venga en gana… eso no lo permitiré…_

 _-Sí, debes encontrarlo y así…_

Me desperté repentinamente, pues alguien estaba llamando al celular del mocoso, sea quien sea que se prepare porque lo voy a mandar a la mierda por interrumpirme en un momento importante. Deslizo mi dedo en la pantalla táctil para contestar la llamada.

- _¿H-Hola…?_ –Escucho mi propia voz al otro lado de la línea, encontré a quien tiene mi cuerpo, ahora la pregunta es saber quién lo tiene…

* * *

 **Y aquí esta el segundo cap, espero les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews :D**

 **Hasta el siguiente cap :3**


	3. ¡Debemos encontrarnos!

**¡Holaaa! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, pero antes que todo saludos a Selene y Aikawa Ackerman gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan disfrutando el leer esta historia se les quiere :3 ¡Disfruten! **

**Desclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi pertenencia. (Lastima hubiese hecho un yaoi hard bien furry Xd) Le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia tiene como tema principal el yaoi, es decir, ChicoxChico si no te gusta por favor no lo leas :)

* * *

 **Cambiando tú destino.**

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Debemos encontrarnos!**

* * *

 **POV Eren.**

Después de lo sucedido en el baño, me tuve que quedar unas horas más en el hospital hasta que me dieran de alta, según me dijo Kuchel. El tiempo que pase con ella fue increíble, es una mujer muy amable y atenta. Me ha estado contando la historia desde que nació ese tal Levi, sé que estoy en este cuerpo que no me pertenece y desde pequeño me enseñaron a no juzgar a las personas, pero este tipo es algo… desconsiderado con su madre… yo solo digo…

Ya veo porque este hombre es tan pequeño, dicen que la maldad no dejan crecer a las personas, pero creo que este lo que tiene es una gran cantidad de gruñitis crónico, por lo que no puede crecer más de 1.60 cm.

Me estaba mostrando un álbum de fotos, y me estoy dando cuenta de que este tipo siempre, literalmente, siempre en todos las fotos tiene la misma expresión, como si estuviera oliendo mierda, o diría más parece que es uno de esos gatos gruñones.

-¡Y aquí es cuando estabas cumpliendo 12 años! –Decía Kuchel con entusiasmo, mientras apuntaba a una fotografía, en donde aparece el azabache, con la misma expresión. A su lado se encontraba una castaña que usaba lentes encima de sus ojos café. Parecía estar más feliz que el cumpleañero. –Ese día fue tan divertido, porque conociste a la hija de uno de mis compañeros de trabajo su nombre es Hanji Zoe, estábamos terminando de cantar la canción de cumpleaños y ¡bam! Metió tu cabeza en el pastel. –Me enseña la fotografía. –Estabas tan enojado, e incluso en muchas ocasiones quisiste quemar esta foto.

-Eso suena muy divertido. –Digo mientras me reía, sé que está mal ver fotos vergonzosas de alguien más sin su consentimiento, pero ella me las enseño sin pedírselo, así que no es culpa mía.

-¡Oh! Esta vez fue cuando tenías 14 años y fuimos de viaje a la playa con Hanji. –Me enseña la fotografía en donde aparece Levi junto a la misma castaña, solo que ella era mucho más alta que él, por lo que no pude aguantarme más y me comencé a carcajear. –Recuerdo que ese día le echaste arena a su traje de baño, porque según ella dijo que la ropa sin suavizante huele mejor… oh algo así… –Suelta una mini carcajada.

-¡ENANIN! –La puerta se abre abruptamente dejando ver a la misma castaña de las fotografías acompañada del doctor. – ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡No has crecido nada! ¡Oh, Hola Kuchel!

-Hola, Hanji tanto tiempo sin verte. –Responde al saludo Kuchel.

-Hanji, por favor te he dicho un millón de veces que cuando entras en un hospital no debes gritar, molestas a los otros pacientes. –Dice el doctor con cierto aire de fastidio.

-No exageres oxigenado, solo estoy feliz de que mi enanin despertara. –Se acerca y me da un efusivo abrazo.

-Por milésima vez Hanji, que soy rubio natural. –Al doctor le aparece una venita palpitante en la frente.

-JAJAJAJAJA. –Comienza a reír ruidosamente la castaña. –Si claro, yo reconozco a los oxigenados a mil kilómetros de distancia, es mi oxigeradar.

-Pues tú oxigeradar, o como sea que se llame está dañado al igual que tu cerebro. –Responde Erwin ya cabreado.

Ante esa pequeña pelea sin sentido, comencé a reír, y al parecer a todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, mirándome reír, por lo que me sentí incomodo al instante. Me miraban como si yo tuviera algo horrible en el rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! –Grita la castaña poniéndose atrás de Erwin, mientras este seguía estupefacto. – ¡Erwin preparemos la canoa se viene un tsunami!

-Levi, ¿estas enfermo? –Pregunta el doctor todavía sin poder creerlo. – ¿Sonreíste?

-Yo también me sorprendí al principio, pero ya me acostumbre. –Comenta Kuchel, mientras guardaba el álbum en su cartera.

-Bueno, solo vine a decirle que necesito que firme algunos papeles para que puedan dar a Levi de alta. –Dice el rubio dirigiéndose a Kuchel y esta asintió, se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada, y salió del cuarto junto a Erwin.

Me quede en silencio unos minutos, al igual que Hanji. Ella se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde se había sentado Kuchel , yacía unos minutos.

-Levi… –Comienza a hablar mientras en su rostro no había más que seriedad. – ¿Recuerdas que sucedió antes del accidente? –Me pregunta, pero yo niego con la cabeza y ella suspira pesadamente.

Luego de que me dijera eso, comenzó a meditar, aun con su expresión seria. Tardo unos minutos, luego me miro sin cambiar su semblante.

-Escucha, Levi sé que perdiste la memoria después de ese accidente, pero es necesario que sepas que no debes acercarte, por nada del mundo a Petra Ral. –Me advierte, la mire confundido. Luego recordé lo que sucedió en la mañana.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunte aun sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía, se supone que Petra es la prometida de este sujeto, o al menos eso era, pero luego…. ¡HAAAA! ¡Esto es tan confuso!

-Solo no te acerques a ella, no quiero que en este momento te llenes de malos recuerdos. –Me sonríe dulcemente, aunque en su mirada había algo más… y creo que era… lastima…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kuchel y al doctor. Ambos se veían felices, por lo que les sonreí y todos se volvieron a asustar, al parecer no se acostumbran a que este sujeto sonría.

* * *

Ahora me encuentro en la casa de Levi, y debo admitir que es enorme, Kuchel me dio un recorrido por todo el lugar, y los únicos lugares que recuerdo son; la cocina, el baño, y el cuarto de Levi. Y lo más raro de todo es que esta casa está muy limpia, demasiado, creo que podía ver en mi reflejo en todas partes, creo que este hombre tiene una obsesión enferma por limpiar.

Después de eso Kuchel se marchó dejándome solo en esa enorme casa. No es que tuviera miedo, pfff, claro que no, solo que me he acostumbrado mucho a ver programas de televisión referente a casas embrujadas, y bueno, creo que estoy un poco asustado… solo un poco.

Me dio un poco de hambre, así que me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo, pero lo único que encontré fue Yo-gurt, mañana tendré que hacer las compras, así que por hoy me conformare con esto. Entre al cuarto con la cuchara llena de Yo-gurt en mi boca, mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la enorme cama de la habitación, este hombre está lleno de lujos.

Termine de comer el Yo-gurt, para luego dirigirme al baño. Esto es incómodo… Tengo que asearme y… bueno este es un cuerpo ajeno, y no quiero tocarlo. Tengo que ser un hombre y darme una ducha, no quiero sentirme sucio.

Con lentitud me quitaba la ropa, primero la camiseta, y pude ver que a pesar de ser un enano tiene una buena figura. Después los pantalones, tiene unas piernas muy fuertes, creo que lo envidio, yo soy un poco más delgados y mis músculos no se desarrollan como a este hombre. Hasta que por fin, llego la hora de la verdad, solo me faltaban estos boxers, no quería quitármelos, sentía vergüenza de esto, así que cerré mis ojos, y comencé a bajarlos lentamente hasta que pude quitármelos no quería mirar hacia abajo, así que comencé a caminar hacia la regadera con la cabeza hacia arriba mirando al techo.

Cuando llegue, abrí la llave de la regadera y pude sentir el agua tibia bajar por mi cuerpo. Me sentí más relajado y comencé a enjabonarme, todo iba bien hasta que recordé que tenía que enjabonarme cierta parte que… no podía mencionar.

Llene mi mano de espuma y baje lentamente mi mano temblorosa a "esa" zona. Cuando llegue me sonroje a más no poder… ¡ESA COSA ES ENORME! A juzgar por su altura esperaba algo más compacto. Termine de enjabonarme lo más rápido que pude, me termine de bañar y salí del baño con una imagen en mi mente, que nunca podre borrar. Creo que me volví un pervertido.

Me puse el primer pijama que encontré y me envolví en las sabanas, no pude conciliar el sueño, por lo que me movía de un lugar a otro sin parar, creo que parecía un trompo. Luego de un rato escuche un sonido muy familiar me levante y comencé a buscar el lugar de donde prevenía el ruido y encontré lo que buscaba ¡Un celular! Pude ver que había llegado un mensaje, ¿debería leerlo?

No… este celular no es mío… pero si es algo importante, tal vez pueda- ¡No! No puedo hacerlo… ¡Ya, lo voy a leer!

Abrí el mensaje y lo que leí me dejo confundido. No era 1 si no 7 mensajes.

 _Petra:_

 _10:34 a.m_

 _-Levi ¿Cuándo sales del hospital? Necesito hablar contigo cariño._

 _12:56 p.m_

 _-Cariño contesta por favor._

 _2:22 p.m_

 _-Es importante, no dejes que Kuchel te llene la cabeza de ideas que no son ¿sí? Ella solo no quiere que nos casemos._

 _3:12 p.m_

 _-Llame al hospital y dicen que no me dirán nada de ti… si llegas a leer esto, por favor llámame._

 _5:45 p.m_

 _-Fui al hospital, pero me dijeron que ya te fuiste, intente llamarte, pero no contestas, por favor llámame._

 _6:00 p.m_

 _-Levi, te extraño…_

 _6:58 p.m_

 _-Esperare a que me llames…_

Esa mujer sí que es insistente. Esta tan desesperada porque este hombre la llame, pero no la puede llamar, porque yo no soy ese sujeto… bueno si lo soy, pero no la conozco como él a ella. Una idea paso por mi mente en ese instante… y sí… llamo a mi celular ¿Quién me va a contestar? Con esa idea rondando por mi cabeza no pude estar tranquilo, muchas cosas pasaron por mí mente como ¿y sí yo estoy muerto y quien me contesta es Mikasa? ¿Y si mi celular lo tiene otra persona? ¡Ya deja de pensar eso!

Debo dejar de pensar en un "Y si pasa esto" y llamar de una vez, para estar completamente seguro de que no estoy muerto. Marque el número correspondiente a mi celular y espere a que contestaran.

A los pocos segundos alguien contesto, así que decidí hablar.

-¿H-Hola? –Trate de normal, pero no me salió, pasaron unos segundos de silencio que a mí me parecieron años.

- _Hola._ –Escucho mi propia voz del otro lado de la línea, y juro que casi me desmayo por eso, trate de relajarme, pero mi corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido. _– ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué carajos haces en mi cuerpo?_

-Y-Yo soy Eren Jeger… –Hubo un silencio. – ¿Usted quién es?

- _Soy Levi Ackerman_. –Mis ojos casi se salen de mis cuencas, esto es demasiada casualidad. Este era el mismo sujeto a quien le pertenece este cuerpo. – _¿Qué edad tienes?_

-T-Tengo 16 y ¿usted? –Pregunte un poco relajado.

- _27 y ya déjate de formalidades ¿quieres? Es molesto, me haces parecer viejo._ –Me reí un poco ante este comentario. – _Sé que esto suena a pura mierda, pero tú y yo hemos cambiado de cuerpo… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero ¿recuerdas algo extraño que haya sucedido?_

-B-Bueno… yo fui herido por una bala, mientras entraba a mi casa. –Comienzo a explicar. –me llevaron al hospital "Wall Rose" allí trabaja mi padre. –Hice una pausa. –Recuerdo que antes de despertar no sentí el dolor de hacía unos instantes y luego comencé a caminar por el hospital sin problemas como si nunca me hubieran disparado. Luego apareció una niña diciéndome que era mi ángel de la guarda o algo así, me dijo que si no regresaba a mi cuerpo me quedaría errando en el hospital por siempre, comencé a seguirla, pero luego apareció esta otra niña rara y comencé a seguirla porque me dio curiosidad entre en un cuarto y… –Me detengo abruptamente, sonrojándome fuertemente al recordar lo sucedido.

 _-¿Y?_ –Me ínsito a continuar, pero no quería continuar con eso, él va a pensar que soy un maldito pervertido.

-Y luego… –Tenía que pensar en una mentira ¡ya! – Tropecé con algo, te toque y luego tu cuerpo me absorbió, después de eso no recuerdo más nada.

- _Mi historia es algo diferente a la tuya._ –Me responde, yo me quede en silencio esperando a que el comenzara su relato. – _Yo tuve un accidente de tráfico, me llevaron al mismo hospital que tú, solo que yo no me salvaría._ –Me quede sin palabras en ese instante. – _Yo iba a morir esa noche en el hospital…_ –Hiso una pausa, dejándome con ganas de saber más. – _un ángel de la guarda me fue a buscar, pero de repente cuando me estaba llevando a la salida, ella se detuvo y se marchó, de repente aparece una niña diciéndome que la siga, así que lo hice, me llevo a tú habitación te toque por curiosidad y ahora estamos en esta situación._

Eso fue sincero, incluso más que el mi historia, pero no quería quedar mal ¿okey?

- _Debemos vernos en persona, para resolver este asunto._ –Me propone con un tono de voz que nunca creí escuchar en mí.

-Me parece una buena idea. –Le respondo mientras miraba al techo. –¿Cuándo?

- _Mañana, quiero resolver esto lo más pronto posible._

-¿Dónde?

 _-Ven a tú casa, y ya, no_ _quiero que nos reunamos en la mía ¿entendido?_

-Está bien, me veo mañana, adiós.

- _Eres un mocoso infantil, adiós._

* * *

 **¿Qué tal el cap? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con ansias.**

 **bye :3**


	4. Recuerdos indeseados

**Hola, hola, buenas noches, tardes, días, madrugadas o a la hora que estén leyendo esto. Aquí tienen el siguiente cap, espero les guste sin más que decir ¡disfruten!**

 **Desclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si no ha Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic tiene como tema principal el yaoi, es decir, ChicoxChico, si no te gusta por favor no leas :)

* * *

 **Cambiando tú destino.**

 **Capítulo 3: Recuerdos indeseados.**

* * *

 **POV Levi.**

 _Me encontraba en mi casa, todo parecía estar normal, recorrí todas las habitaciones hasta llegar al baño, me detuve abruptamente en la entrada y me acerque al espejo del mismo con lentitud, ya que me aterraba la idea de que siguiera en este cuerpo que no es mío. Cuando vi mi reflejo, pude mirar mi rostro, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Gire mi rostro de un lado al otro observando detenidamente cada fracción, y en conclusión si este es mi cuerpo._

 _Suspire ya un poco relajado, supongo que solo fue un sueño de esos en los que sientes que todo es tan real, que caes en la ilusión y en verdad piensas que es así. Escuche la puerta principal abrirse y me dirigí al lugar lo más rápido que pude al lugar de donde provino el ruido._

 _Cuando llegue me encontré con esa desagradable persona, que desde lo más profundo de mi ser no pude odiar. Lucia tan hermosa como el primer día en que la conocí._

 _-Ya llegue~ –Me besa en la mejilla apenas me le acerque, esos putos besos ácidos, literalmente me está quemando por dentro. –Iré a preparar la cena._

 _-No, tú… –La tomo de la muñeca con brusquedad. –Te largas de mi casa, te deje bien en claro que no quería tú mugroso trasero aquí ¡lárgate! –Grite ya cansado de esta horrible situación, odio verla, odio oír su estúpida voz, odio tener que recordarla y extrañarla. ¡Odio sentirme de esta puta forma! ¡Odio sentirme dependiente de alguien!_

 _Ella me sonríe como solía hacerlo antes de que todo esto sucediera. Estaba a punto de correrla a patadas, literalmente, pero sentí mi cuerpo inmóvil, y toda la escena se desvaneció, entonces esto era un sueño… Luego de eso imágenes de los momentos que viví con Petra aparecieron fugazmente atormentándome a más no poder…_

 _ **~Bip, Bip, Bip~**_

Me levante abruptamente de la cama, respirando agitadamente mientras algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban de mi frente. Eso fue un sueño, un puto sueño. Salí de la cama directo al baño, me mire en el espejo y genial, seguía en este cuerpo.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era el cepillo dental de este mocoso, y ni siquiera pienso poner un cepillo que fue usado por otra boca en esta boca, puede que no sea mi cuerpo, pero no voy a reducirme a ser un cerdo. Me di una ducha larga, ya que me quede pensando en el sueño de anoche, el ángel ¿no tenía algo que decirme? Tch, ni sé para qué me vino a atormentar si no me va a terminar de contar la situación.

Salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y otra para ayudar a secarme este cabello que parece que tiene vida propia. Me acerque a la cocina y pude ver una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

" _Eren fui a trabajar en la cafetería, regresare tarde, pero te deje en la mesa de la cocina tú desayuno, si me necesitas, llámame._

 _PDTA: Recuerda que el dentista te dijo que debes cambiar de cepillo cada tres meses, así que te compre uno hace algunos días atrás, está en la mesa de la sala de estar_

 _Mikasa"_

Después de leer la nota salí corriendo a buscar el cepillo, en verdad necesito lavar esta boca.

Luego de varios minutos de lavado intensivo, salí del baño y fui directo al cuarto a buscar algo de ropa, me vestí con una camiseta cuello "V" de color verde claro, un pantalón deportivo gris y en cambio mis pies los cubrí con unas pantuflas de dinosaurio que tenía este mocoso en su cuarto.

Comencé una larga y dura ronda de limpieza por la casa, no fue tan difícil ya que era pequeña, pero me encargue de que quedara a mi gusto.

Volví nuevamente a la cocina, normalmente estoy acostumbrado a preparar yo mismo mi propio desayuno, no sé qué tan aseada sea esa tal Mikasa. Prepare pan tostado, huevos revueltos con tocino y un té negro para acompañar.

Termine de desayunar y lave los utensilios que use. Me senté en el sillón de la sala de estar, esperando a que el mocoso llegara, la verdad es que no discutimos la hora en que tendría que llegar. Suspire con pesadez, mientras recordaba el papeleo, los proyectos, las juntas toda la empresa se ira a la mierda con ese mocoso a cargo.

Me levante abruptamente del sillón, no le advertí sobre Petra, ¡Oh, santa mierda! Esa loca se va a aparecer en la puerta de mi casa, y lo va a extorsionar, tal vez incluso lo viole… ¡Va a follar con esa tipa con mi cuerpo! Eso no lo voy a permitir.

Busque desesperadamente cualquier tipo de zapatos, me valía mierda todo. Tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar al estúpido mocoso de mierda, traerlo a patadas aquí y resolver este puto problema, porque no voy a tolerar seguir en este cuerpo que no me pertenece.

Camine hacia la puerta dando pasos ruidosos, agarre las llaves de la casa, y abrí la puerta con brusquedad. Al abrirla me encontré conmigo mismo a punto de tocar la puerta. Me quede sin aliento ¿En verdad soy tan jodidamente pequeño? Fruncí el ceño, y vi en mi propio rostro algo que nunca creí ver, miedo… ese jodido mocoso…

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, idiota. –Le recrimine, y él suelta una carcajada con nerviosismo. Este sujeto hace que tenga miedo de mí mismo, no es que no tenga sentido del humor o algo, solo que no suelo reír o sonreír a menudo, de hecho nunca.

-Perdón, pero tuve un inconveniente al venir hacia acá. –Se excusa. Suspiro cansado y le jalo del antebrazo llevándolo hacia adentro de la casa.

-Entra de una vez, quiero resolver este problema lo más rápido posible. –Entramos en la casa y nos sentamos en el sillón en donde me encontraba hace unos minutos.

Hubo un gran silencio durante unos largos y sofocantes minutos, en los que me sentí incómodo de verme a mí mismo, sentado en frente de mí, y supongo que él se sentía igual porque no me quitaba el ojo de encima, ni un puto segundo.

-Entonces… –Trata de comenzar una conversación, pero yo solo me que en silencio. –Aún no puedo creer el hecho de que hayamos cambiado de cuerpo. –Vuelve a reír nerviosamente, lo miro estupefacto.

-No sonrías, es raro. –Le digo sin dejar mi impresión de lado.

-¿Por qué es tan raro que sonrías? ¿Te ves cómo caníbal o qué? –Me pregunta, por lo que frunzo el ceño notoriamente, muy molesto, este pedazo de idiota. Y volvió a poner esa cara de horror que tanto me molesta.

-No me veo como caníbal, solo que no sonrío como un idiota como ALGUIEN. –Lo digo mirando al mocoso en frente de mí. –Lo hace.

-¡Hey, para que sepas me han dicho que soy todo un casanova cuando sonrió! –Se defiende de manera infantil, me pareció algo lindo, así que relaje un poco mi rostro y una sonrisa ladina se coló en esta estúpida cara. –¡Ves! Tú también piensas lo mismo.

-Yo en ningún momento te mencione. –Ante este comentario, el pobre idiota se quedó mudo.

-S-SÍ… P-pero… ¡Por tus expresiones era obvio que te referías a mí! –Se defiende, o por lo menos trata de hacerlo, ya que es muy malo haciéndolo. No pensé que hacer molestar a un mocoso fuera tan entretenido.

-Ya deja eso de lado. –Le digo para que deje fruncir tanto el ceño, que hasta a mí me asusto ver esa mirada de mal perdedor en mí propio rostro. – ¿Un ángel malhablado no te atormento anoche mientras dormías?

-No, porque no pude conciliar el sueño anoche. –Me responde mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca, y en su rostro de detonaba la palabra "cansancio"

-Ah, se me olvido decírtelo, yo sufro de insomnio. –Le dije de forma relaja y él solo me mira con cara de trastornado.

-Eres de lo peor. –Infla mis mejillas, se cruza de brazos y gira su rostro hacia el lado contrario, dejándome más estupefacto que antes. Nunca me imaginé haciendo algo tan infantil como eso.

-No te comportes como niño malcriado con mi cuerpo, que es más extraño que verme sonreír. –Le digo con enojo.

-¡JUMP! –Eso fue lo único que obtuve como respuesta. _Ese mocoso…_ Pensé, mientras me imaginaba las mil y un formas de torturarlo, pero obviamente no le haría absolutamente nada a mi propio cuerpo… Va a sufrir cuando resuelva la forma de volver a mi cuerpo.

-Escucha mocoso, no te comportes como un retrasado, estamos aquí para resolver este problema-

-Tal vez hubiese sido mejor haberme quedado con Petra… –Lo oí murmurar, y sentí más ganas de golpearlo que antes.

-Repite lo que dijiste, pedazo de mierda. –Sisee con enojo, no, con furia contenida, porque enojo no es una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir lo frustrado que estaba. Él mocoso se gira y me mira con reproche.

-Que hubiese sido mejor haberme quedado con Petra, ella parecía más amable que tú. –Me recrimina, me dieron muchas ganas de reírme a carcajadas en su cara.

-¿Amable dices? Pues déjame romper tus ilusiones mocoso, ella no es más que una zorra. –Escupí, y él me mira con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? –Pareció más una pregunta para sí mismo, que para mí. Por lo que suspire y desvíe la vista de ese estúpido mocoso.

-No debo contarte de mí vida personal porque no te incumbe. –Me cruce de brazos, y volví a mirarlo. – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ella?

-P-Pues… –Desvía la vista y… ¿Un sonrojo? ¡¿Acaba de sonrojarse?! Ese sujeto está haciendo mierdas que no debería con mi cuerpo. –Cuando venía para acá ella apareció en la puerta de tú casa, me pregunto si podía pasar y no pude decirle que no, así que deje que pasara. –Estaba a punto de darle la paliza de su vida, pero me contuve, es tú cuerpo Levi, es tú cuerpo. –Entonces ella me comenzó a hablar sobre los felices que eran ustedes. –Fruncí el ceño. –Y me dijo que todo lo que decía Kuchel era mentira, que en verdad ella es tú prometida…

-No creas esa mierda, desde hace mucho tiempo le deje claro que no quería nada con ella. –Lo interrumpí y luego lo vi un poco neutral. –Continua.

-Intento besarme… bueno, besarte un par de veces, pero cada vez que lo hacía me sentía más incómodo y trataba de esquivarla, pero esa mujer no se rendía en ningún momento. –Me dijo exasperado. –Al final tuve que fingir una llamada e irme de allí. –Me explico y yo casi le saltaba encima y lo ahorcaba.

-¿Dejaste a Petra adentro de la casa? –Le pregunte con voz infernal y él niega efusivamente con la cabeza.

-L-La saque antes de irme. –Balbucea y yo me relajo un poco, tener a Petra adentro de mi casa, es como tener un demonio, no se va hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

-Ahora que lo pienso…– Cierto me salte ese detalle importante. – ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? Supongo que no sabe conducir ¿O sí?

-No, todavía no tengo la edad, le pedí a Hanji-san que me trajera. –Me explica, me sentí un poco más relajado, menos mal que no toco a ninguno de mis autos de colección o si no iban a rodar cabezas.

-¿Le pediste a esa loca que te trajera? ¿Cuántas leyes de transito violo al traerte aquí? –Pregunte porque ya conocía a esa cuatro ojos, cuando conduce es como un animal. La he tenido que sacar de la comisaria por violar muchas leyes de tránsito y por no pagar multas.

-Ninguna, la verdad creo que fue el viaje más lento de roda mi vida. –Y él lo hace de nuevo, sonríe creo que nunca me acostumbrare a verme a mí mismo sonreír. Y además creo que se va a acabar el mundo ¿Anteojos conduciendo como una persona por primera vez en toda su vida? No lo creo.

-Eso no te lo creo, aunque-

Fui interrumpido por el sonido del celular del mocoso, estaban recibiendo una llamada. Rodé los ojos con fastidio, me levante del sillón, fui a la cocina, agarre el celular y vi que la llamada era de Mikasa. Deslice la pantalla táctil, para contestar la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunte tratando de sonar lo menos grosero posible. Me acerque al lugar en donde se encontraba Eren mirándome confundido, y le hable en silencio diciéndole "Mikasa" y el solo hace una expresión alivio, hace una ademan para que me acerque, me arrebata el celular y le pone el altavoz.

- _Eren, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Te sientes mal?_ –Hace un bombardeo de preguntas al otro lado de la línea, nos miramos mutuamente y me susurro lo que tenía que responder.

-¡Y no seas grosero! –Me grita en voz baja, mientras le quito el celular y trato de sonar como lo haría este imbécil.

-Sí, Mikasa, estoy perfectamente no te preocupes estoy bien, jeje. –Suelto una risa que hasta un retrasado sabría que es falsa, pero creo que ella es peor que un retrasado.

- _Jeje, me alegro mucho Eren, ¿las cosas están bien por allá?_ –Eren me vuelve a susurrar otra cosa y yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

-Sí, creo que me estoy comenzando a mejorar, muy pronto iré a ayudarte en la cafetería, Mika. –No pude sentirme más estúpido.

- _Recuerda que tienes que descansar, Eren. Y bueno creo que hoy regresare un poco tarde, ya que Historia tenía razón hoy nos llegaron muchos clientes._ –Eren me dijo otra mierda más y yo lo mire con reproche, y el solo me dijo "¡Hazlo o nunca colgara!" no tuve más elección que hacerlo.

-Oh, Mika si es así entonces no quiero quitarme más tiempo, no me gustaría ser un estorbo para ti. –Digo y el mocoso levanta los pulgares sonriéndome. No quiero decirlo, no quiero decirlo.

- _No eres un estorbo Eren, pero ya tengo que volver al trabajo, Historia no puede seguir cubriéndome más tiempo, adiós te quiero._ –Me responde y ¡No quería llegar a esta parte!

-SÍ también te quiiiiii~ –No podía decirlo, es horrible.

- _¿Qué sucede, Eren?_ –Me pregunta, y Eren me mira con cara de horror.

-Te quieeeee~ –No podía salir, entonces Eren comenzó a darme palmadas en la espalda para que las palabras salieran.

- _¿Eh?_

-Te quiero. –Dije después de que Eren prácticamente, casi me sacara un pulmón.

- _También te quiero Eren, cuídate._ –Cuelga la llamada, y casi ahorcaba al estúpido mocoso.

-¿Por qué me hiciste decir eso? –Le pregunte entre dientes, mientras lo mataba con la mirada.

-Porque si no lo decías ibas a dar sospechas, además es mi hermana ¿qué esperabas? –Se defiende.

-Pues esa hermana tuya o es muy sobreprotectora o tiene cierto aire incestuoso. –Cuando dije eso parecía que él me quería ahorcar.

-Mikasa es muy sobreprotectora conmigo desde que mamá murió, entonces déjate de esas ideas locas. –No sé, pero a mí me parece demasiada sobreprotección, cualquier imbécil se daría cuenta de que está enamorada del mocoso, aunque no sé pueden sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

* * *

No sé cuándo paso, pero cuando desperté me encontré con Mikasa muy enojada, a un rubio trapito tratando de tranquilizarla, un cara de caballo ayudando al rubio, una castaña atracando la cocina, una chica rubia mirándome con cierta decepción, otra castaña tratando de calmarla. Me talle los ojos un poco, mira hacia alrededor, y cuando mire hacia abajo me quede sin aliento.

Estaba encima del mocoso en una posición muy comprendedora, yo estaba sin camisa, Eren tenía la camisa de botones desabrochada, estaba abrazándome, y este estaba dormido como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Qué mierda paso aquí? La verdad no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió. Corrección no recuerdo nada.

-Mira ya despertó. –Escuche al rubio decir, mientras la peli-negra se me acerca a una velocidad inhumana, y todos los demás se alejaron para ver el espectáculo a una distancia segura. Me quite de encima de mi propio cuerpo y me senté a un lado.

-Eren. –Comienza a decirme ella con un tono de voz infernal. –Me vas a explicar que fue lo que sucedió aquí…

Ni yo mismo sé que fue lo que sucedió…

* * *

 **¡Cha, cha, chaaan! *Música de suspenso* ¿Qué sucedió entre Eren y Levi? ¿Hubo un beso? Jajaja no sé, pero si quieren beso díganlo en los reviews xD. ¿O prefieren algo de lime? Mmmm es difícil decidir… En fin, espero muy ansiosa sus hermosos reviews, cada vez que los leo me inspiran cada vez más… ¡Los quiero! Besos hasta el próximo cap :3**

 **Me despido nya, nya xD.**


	5. ¿Qué yo hice que?

**Holaaa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien, ps me tarde en actualizar. xD y después de esa gran duda que deje en el capítulo anterior… Soy mala (?) Ok no. Tal vez si un poquito, pero el punto es que aquí esta las aclaraciones del cap anterior y saludos a** **Selene, Aikawa Ackerman, Levi-chan.** **Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos ¡Disfruten!**

 **Desclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece si no a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic tiene como tema principal el yaoi, es decir ChicoxChico si no te gusta por favor no lo leas :)/Lime asegurado xD

* * *

 **Cambiando tú destino.**

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Qué yo hice qué?**

* * *

 **POV Eren.**

Había mucho ruido alrededor, así que me comencé a remover en donde me encontraba, de verdad necesitaba dormir un poco, me estire y me levante tallando mis ojos. Cuando termine de despertar, me encontré con una escena aterradora, Mikasa estaba gritándole a Levi mientras este solo hacia el que no escuchaba nada, Armin estaba tratando de hacer razonar a mi hermana, Jean solo se reía a carcajadas, puto cara de caballo, Ymir estaba consolando a Historia… oh no, ¿qué le sucedió? Mientras que Sasha acababa con la comida de la semana.

Cuando me levante todos me miraron, ¿qué fue lo que hice? Sentí algo de frio, cuando mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta que la camisa de botones que tenía estaba desabrochada totalmente. Mikasa se me acerco con furia, y todos me miraron con lastima, y Levi bueno, el trato de seguirle el paso a Mikasa.

Ella levando su brazo derecho para darme una cachetada, pero fue detenida por Levi, quien le agarro la muñeca con fuerza. Yo me quede impactado ante este acto, y Mikasa solo se quedó en shock.

-No te atrevas o te las veras conmigo. –Amenaza el con voz ronca, que a todos los presentes sorprendió, hasta a mí.

-Eren… –Susurra mi hermana mirándolo con tristeza, luego me dirige una mirada de odio, que me dolió mucho, nunca pensé verla de esa forma.

-Deja de comportarte como si fueras mi novia, solo eres mi hermana ¡joder! Lo que pasa en mi vida no debe de incumbirte. –Comenzó decirle Levi, yo me quede callado viendo como Mikasa se deprimía con cada palabra que él decía.

-Ya es suficiente. –Me levanto del sillón y todos posaron su mirada sobre mí. –Le… Eren… –Me corrijo casi meto la pata. –Hay algunas cosas que debo aclarar contigo. –Lo tome del antebrazo y lo lleve a mi cuarto, todos los demás solo se quedaron expectantes de la escena.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y me recargue de ella, mientras que Levi me miraba entre sorprendido y enojado.

-¿Qué paso allá afuera? –Pregunte sin dejar mi lugar.

-Eso querría saber yo… –Se cruza de brazos, y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que pude decir, pues Levi se me acerco y me acorralo contra la puerta mientras su intensa mirada me ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Qué sucedió antes de que despertaras, Eren? –Me pregunta, acercándose a mí.

-P-Pues… –Las imágenes volvieron a mi mente…

 _Flash Back._

 _-Entonces, debes de limpiar intensivamente toda la casa, cuando uses algo vuelve a ponerlo en donde estaba, no dejes entrar a Petra, no dejes que el polvo se acumule en mi preciada colección de autos ¿comprendes todo lo qué te estoy diciendo mocoso? –Me dice, mientras intentaba anotar todo lo que me dijo lo más rápido posible._

 _-Sí comprendo…_ – _Respondí terminando de anotar._ – _¡Listo! –Creo que gaste toda la libreta de tantas reglas que me dijo este sujeto._

 _-Y en el primer cajón, del juego de cama están unas pastillas para dormir, recetada por un amigo, tómalas y dormirás como si el insomnio no existiera. –Me explica y yo tomo nota._

 _-Okey, entonces eso sería todo. –Me levanto del sillón dispuesto a irme. –Le diré ha Hanji-san que me recoja. –Busco el celular de Levi y le envió un mensaje a Hanji. –Solo hace falta esperar._

 _Pasaron más o menos 2 horas y Hanji no llegaba, me estaba comenzando a aburrir, ya que en esas dos horas Levi no dijo absolutamente nada. Luego de unos minutos recibí un mensaje y era Hanji-san._

" _Lo siento Levi, pero no puedo ir, tengo una junta súper importante y no puedo faltar, tratare de Salir temprano, pero puedes llamar a un taxi o si no esperarme, bueno cuídate, escríbeme si llegas a casa ¿okey? Bye"_

 _Suspire cansado, y decidí esperar a Hanji hasta que terminara la junta, debo de investigar por mis propios métodos la historia de Petra._

 _-Hey, ¿quieres ver una película? –Le pregunte, Levi me miro y solo asintió, entonces camine hacia mi cuarto y busque una película que compre antes del accidente, que planeaba ver, pero ya no importa._

 _Me devolví a la sala de estar y Levi no estaba allí, así que supuse que estaba en la cocina. Metí el CD en el reproductor de DVD._

 _-Levi ¿vas a ver la película o qué? –Grito esperando una respuesta de su parte._

 _-Espera un momento mocoso, estoy preparando un poco de botana. –Me responde, le di pausa a la reproducción y camine hacia la cocina._

 _-Déjame ayudarte un poco. –Digo mientras él estaba de espaldas._

 _-Okey, busca dos vasos para el refresco. –Me indica mientras echaba algunas palomitas en un recipiente._

 _-Muy bien. –Seguí la indicación, y terminamos rápido la botana, nos dirigimos a la sala de estar._

 _Pusimos los bocadillos en una mesa que se encontraba en frente del sillón, junto a los refrescos y nos dispusimos a ver la película._

 _-¿Cómo se llama la película? –Me pregunta apenas comienza._

 _-Anabelle 2. Es de terror. –Le respondí. Luego nos quedamos viendo la película, y en cada escena de terror Levi no hacía ningún gesto, solo veía. Yo me espantaba cada vez que veía a la muñeca._

 _Pasó alrededor de una hora y ya estábamos en el final de la película. Levi se había quedado dormido, mientras yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero no podía pensando en que esa muñeca vendrá por mí._

 _Con miedo me acerque a Levi, que estaba en el quinto sueño y no tenía intenciones de levantarse. Sentí mis parpados cada vez más pesados._

 _-Estúpido mocoso… limpia bien quedo polvo… *ronquido* –Me sobresalte al escucharlo hablar, así que me acerque un poco y pude confirmar que estaba dormido. Sonreí divertido, este sujeto habla dormido._

 _Bostece por el cansancio y poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y los cerré por algunos minutos. Me desperté abruptamente al sentir un cuerpo encima del mío. El sillón es grande por lo tanto yo estaba en una esquina y Levi estaba en la otra, oh bueno así fue hace unos segundos. Él se acercó y estaba encima de mí, la verdad no sé cuándo se puso en ese lugar._

 _Un poco adormilado trate de quitármelo de encima, pero él se aferró más a mí, entonces logre despertarme completamente._

 _-Petra… –Lo oí susurrar, este enano cree que soy Petra, si es tan zorra como dice, ¿por qué sueñas con ella? No sé porque me moleste por eso, pero sé que fruncí el ceño. –…Eres una desgraciada… Aleja…te… *ronquido* –Volvió a susurrar, esas palabras en cierto modo me alegraron. No entiendo el porqué._

 _Se aferra más a mí, y comienza a desabrochar mi camisa de botones torpemente. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Trate de detenerlo, pero él muy imbécil comenzó a lamer mi cuello, y a mordisquearlo un poco._

 _Solté un gemido de sorpresa. Siguió lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos, de alguna forma se sentía bien y no quería que parara. A pesar de que una pequeña vocecita gritaba "¡Has que se detenga ese violador!" otra parte gritaba "¡Más!"_

 _El teléfono comienza a sonar, y comienzo a entrar en razón, trate nuevamente de quitármelo de encima, pero él era como una especie de mono, no quería soltarme. Me levante un poco del sillón logrando sentarme, mientras Levi abrazaba mi cuello, bueno su cuello._

 _Tome el celular y vi que era una llamada entrante de Petra, me mordí el labio inferior al sentir prácticamente mis propios labios besando y succionando mi mejilla, llegando hasta la comisura de estos labios. Me siento mal, estoy con Levi el sonámbulo tratando de violarme mientras su prometida, o bueno ex prometida llama, me siento como él "otro"_

 _Levi alcanzo sus propios labios y los beso apasionadamente. Me sobresalte y solté el teléfono. Y este cayó al suelo._

 _Tarde algunos minutos en reaccionar, y sin pedirlo estos labios comenzaron a corresponder a beso demandante de Levi. Sentí mi lengua entrando en esta boca, comenzamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas. Escuche a Levi jadear en algunas ocasiones._

 _Nos separamos buscando aire, yo estaba sonrojado a más no poder. Sentí mis mejillas arder al rojo vivo. No puedo creer lo que hice, espero que Historia nunca se entere…_

 _Fue sacado de mis pensamientos al sentir nuevamente mis labios sobre estos, correspondí al instante._

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Esto es pecado! Levi volvió a hacer que me acostara en el sillón. Se separó de mí dejando un rastro de saliva en nuestras bocas. Se quitó la camiseta, y volvió a besarme._

 _Luego de un rato Levi se detuvo, quedando completamente dormido en mi pecho. Yo estaba en lo mismo, el sueño me estaba matando… después llamare a Hanji-san…_

 _Fin del Flash Back._

-Y eso… fue lo que paso. –Termine de explicar, mientras Levi me miraba con cara de trastornado.

-¿Acaso esperas qué yo me crea esa mierda? –Me pregunta viéndome fijamente, poniéndome más nervioso.

-E-Esa es la verdad. –Le respondo y el frunce el ceño notoriamente.

-No tengo problemas con que seas homosexual, pero a mí no me metas en eso. –Se cruza de brazos.

-Te digo que… –Fui interrumpido ya que alguien había tocado la puerta. Suspire y rece porque no fuera Mikasa.

-Eren soy Historia ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –Escucho a la rubia del otro lado de la puerta con un hilo de voz. Miro a Levi.

-¡No seas grosero! –Le regaño en un susurro y este rueda los ojos con fastidio. Abro la puerta dejando ver a una rubia con una expresión triste, me observa unos segundos y desvía la mirada.

Le di una última mirada de advertencia a Levi, y me fui de la habitación dejándolos solos. Me sentí desconfiado al dejar solo a Levi con Historia, ya que él es un malhablado de primera.

* * *

Pasaron largos minutos que para mí fueron años, luego de eso escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a Historia saliendo del cuarto mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Me quede atónito al verla en ese estado ¿qué le habrá hecho el mal nacido de Levi?

Historia me sonrió y luego paso al lado mío. Una vez se fue completamente corrí hasta el cuarto para reclamarle a Levi una explicación, pero cuando llegue el me miraba de igual forma.

¿Qué ocurrió adentro de la habitación…?

* * *

 **¿Qué sucedió dentro de la habitación con Historia, Levi? ¡¿Acaso violaste a Historia detrás de las espaldas de mi neko Eren?!**

 **Jajajaja Ok nah, solo fue una pequeña bromita, bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, esperare MUY ansiosa sus hermosos reviews**

 **Besos! :3 Hasta el próximo cap~**


	6. 27 Días

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí les dejo la aclaración del capítulo anterior, aunque me estoy dando cuenta que ahora estoy dejando demasiadas dudas, no sé ustedes xD saludos a Nekita Kurosaki, en fin ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Cambiando tú destino.**

 **Capítulo 5: 27 Días.**

* * *

 **POV Levi.**

-¡No seas grosero! –Me grita en un susurro el mocoso de Eren, yo solo rodé los ojos con fastidio.

Veo como mi cuerpo sale de la habitación, pero sin antes darme una mirada de advertencia. Luego entro la rubia al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en la cama mientras miraba al suelo, me quede levantado esperando a que hablara para salir de una vez de esta situación.

La oí suspirar pesadamente, luego me mira seriamente.

-Eren. –Comienza a decir, mientras en sus manos estaban temblando. –Supongo… –Hace una pausa, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaron. –Que ya es hora de terminar nuestra relación…

Me sorprendió esa declaración, no respondí absolutamente nada. Hubo un silencio incomodo durante un rato.

-Sé que acordamos esto desde hace tiempo, por lo de Ymir… pero… –Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y comenzó a hipear. –Creo que me enamore de ti…

Espera un momento… ¿Acuerdo? ¿Enamorada? ¿Qué? Estoy muy confundido con esto, pero estoy seguro que no es de mi incumbencia así que no debería de tratar de especular.

-Por lo visto ya sabes cómo afrontar esto con Mikasa, así que te deseo la mayor de las suertes con tu nueva pareja, y espero que logren ser felices juntos. –Maldición, esta cree que soy pareja de Eren, además si es su novia o lo que sea… ¿No sé supone que debería de estar formando un lio por esta situación? ¿Lo vas a dejar así?

-No comprendo… –Digo para mí mismo, pero al parecer esta mocosa tiene súper oídos que logro escucharme.

-Eren, ya es hora de que terminemos. –Se levanta de donde se encontraba. –No podemos seguir con esta farsa… –Desvía la mirada. –Por más que yo quisiera, no puedo hacer nada ya estás listo para decirle la verdad a Mikasa. –La mire confundido. –Ya me tengo que ir.

Sale de la habitación, dejándome completamente confundido. Odio a los mocosos y sus rodeos. No paso mucho tiempo para que apareciera Eren con una mirada asesina, queriendo una explicación. Yo le devolví la misma mirada.

Entro a la habitación, pero no sin antes cerrar la puerta ruidosamente. Se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Historia? ¿Por qué se fue llorando? –Me pregunta mirándome con enojo.

-No sé qué mierda le pico a esa mocoso, solo empezó a hablar y luego comenzó a llorar. –Le respondo cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Así? –Dijo no muy convencido. –Y ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –Pregunta en tono sarcástico, me provoco golpearlo por comportarse de tal forma, pero es tú cuerpo Levi respira.

-Dijo que no quería más nada contigo y que su relación termino. –Respondí sin más, pero después vi como Eren se puso pálido y sus ojos estaban desorbitados. –Oi, mocoso… –Agito mi mano en frente de su rostro, pero no reaccionaba.

-T-T-Termi-no… l-la… relación… –Balbucea en un susurro, yo enarque una ceja mirándolo confundido.

-Oi, reacciona mocoso de mierda… –Lo tomo de los hombros y comienzo a zarandearlo bruscamente, luego veo que una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en su rostro.

-Estoy acabado… –Comienza a reír sin ganas. –Estoy acabado… Mikasa va a odiarme, perderé a mis amigos… –Dice sin mirarme.

-¿A qué te refieres, mocoso? –Le pregunto aún sin entender, este parece a ver reaccionado de su trance.

-Nada importante… –Se aleja de mí. –Me tengo que ir, hace unos instantes Hanji-san me escribió y ya viene a buscarme… –Sale de la habitación dejándome confundido con toda esta situación.

Me tire en la cama y suspire pesadamente, este ha sido un día horrible.

 **Fin de POV Levi.**

 **POV Eren.**

Salí de la habitación, mintiendo sobre lo de Hanji-san, me iré en un taxi. Cuando llegue a la sala de estar me encontré con Mikasa, Armin, Jean y Sasha. Al parecer Historia e Ymir ya se fueron.

Acomode mi camisa, y salí de la casa sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mí, en especial una muy fuerte. Cuando llegue a la acera llame a un taxi y este se detuvo, me subí en el, para luego comenzar el viaje a la casa de Levi.

Le escribí a Hanji-san una vez que ya había llegado. No me contesto, así que decidí ir a tomar un baño.

Me quite la ropa, me metí en la regadera y sentí el agua tibia pasar por este cuerpo, relajándome de aquella tención que sentía.

Cuando termine me puse una pijama, busque las pastillas que me dijo Levi, tome una de ellas y al pasar los minutos sentí como hacia efecto. Mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme, así que me acosté en el colchón y comencé a quedarme profundamente dormido…

* * *

 _Desperté en una camilla de hospital, todo a mí alrededor era sombrío. Me levante de aquella camilla y observe la habitación en donde me encontraba, las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre seca, y algunas partes desmembradas. Un olor nauseabundo invade mis fosas nasales, dándome ganas de vomitar._

 _Salí corriendo de la habitación, ahora me encontraba en un pasillo, con todas las paredes manchadas del mismo líquido que había en la habitación anterior. Trate de no vomitar, pero era casi imposible. Pero tenía que encontrar la salida de ese lugar o juro que enloqueceré._

 _Camine por los pasillos, y en más de una ocasión me encontré con personas extrañas, algunas me veían otras hacían de cuenta que no existo._

 _De repente cuando entro a un lugar que dice "Sala de operaciones" pude escuchar gritos de agonía de mujeres, niños e incluso bebes. Todo esto es una pesadilla, trate de salir por donde entre, pero simplemente la puerta había desaparecido._

 _No tuve más opción que seguir adelante. Mientras más caminaba los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, atormentándome._

 _Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que salir de aquí, no aguanto seguir escuchando esto. Encontré la salida y salí de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude._

 _Llegue a otro pasillo más aterrador y oscuro. Comencé a recorrerlo con la pequeña esperanza de que no ocurriera nada malo._

 _Escuche la risa de una niña, me sentí aliviado, eso es algo bueno ¿no? Seguí aquella risa, porque supongo que eso me llevara a la salida de este lugar. Aquella risa se oía cada vez más cerca, y cada vez me sentía más esperanzado._

 _Cuando por fin pude encontrar de dónde provino aquella risa, me quede sin aliento y esta vez no pude contenerme y vomite cerca de una pared._

 _Era una escena espantosa. El cuerpo de una pequeña niña descuartizada, y su sangre está encharcando las paredes cercanas. Me aleje atónito y comencé a correr, de repente otra risa se escucha retumbando como eco por los pasillos._

 _Esto es horrible ¡quiero despertar!_

 _Las paredes me acorralaron, encerrándome en un espacio diminuto, creo que después de esto seré claustrofóbico. Sentía que no podía respirar en ese pequeño espacio, y era como si las paredes comenzaran a cerrarse a mí alrededor._

 _La risa macabra se escuchó muy cerca, cerré mis ojos, deseando fuertemente despertar ya._

 _Cuando los volví a abrir, vi a la misma niña del hospital en frente de mí, sonriendo de forma macabra, nunca pensé que un rostro inocente podría poseer tales rasgos._

 _Se acercó a mí a paso lento, yo trate de alejarme, pero las paredes se encogían más, ella se posó en frente de mí, quedando muy cerca de mi rostro, no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro, cosa que me inquietaba._

 _De repente sentí un golpe en el estómago. Me quede sin aire al recibir ese golpe, ese engendro casi me saca el desayuno con eso, aunque creo que lo bote todo hace rato._

 _Me hice bolita tratando de hacer que el dolor se fuera, pero era muy grande. La niña se acerca a mi oído y susurra._

 _-Tienes 27 días…_

Desperté sobresaltado sobre la cama. Tape mi boca al sentir ganas de vomitar, fui directamente al baño. Luego me mire en el espejo y estaba completamente pálido, en resumen me veía lamentable.

Me incline un poco para lavarme el rostro, pero al hacerlo sentí un dolor agudo en mi abdomen. Algo me ardía. Levante la camisa de la pijama que tenía puesta y pude ver algo perturbador…

Estaba escrito el número "27" como si alguien me hubiese pasado una navaja en el abdomen, pero esta estaba cicatrizada.

Sentí pánico, terror en ese preciso instante…

 _Tienes 27 días…_

Recordé las palabras de aquella niña, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Mi respiración se aceleró. Por mí cabeza solo resonaban esas palabras, como si tratara de comprenderlas…

¿Acaso… moriré dentro de 27 días?

Sin duda esta noche no poder dormir.

 **Fin de POV Eren.**

 **POV Levi.**

 _Me encontré de nuevo con el ángel, será por fin un milagro, he estado muy impaciente después de aquella conversación que me dejo con muchas dudas._

 _En este sueño yo me encontraba en la misma habitación del mocoso, y el ángel estaba buscando qué sé yo por los alrededores._

 _-Aquí esta. –Dice por fin. Se acerca a mí y me muestra una fotografía._

 _-¿Para qué se supone que es eso? –Le pregunte viendo la fotografía con duda, en ella se encontraba la misma niña del hospital, solo que con un vestido de color blanco, y lucia menos aterradora._

 _-Ella es María, el engendro que te metió a ti y a Eren este problema. —Me explica mientras observaba la foto. –A pesar de mis años de experiencia, nunca oí algo acerca de ella._

 _-Ósea que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo sacarnos a Eren y a mí de este problema. –Le recrimino impaciente._

 _-No, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. –Eso me cabreo más. Estaba a punto de mandarla a la quinta mierda, pero ella fue más rápida. –Pero si sé esto; ella buscara a uno de los dos, no sé a quién, pero a quien elija lo marcara y una vez lo logre, esa persona estará destinado a morir._

 _-…_ – _Aquella declaración me dejo sin aliento, ¿por qué tiene que pasarme estas mierdas a mí? – ¿Por lo menos sabes de dónde proviene o qué busca?_

 _-Por lo visto antes era un ángel guardián, pero la pregunta ahora es…_ – _Observo la fotografía buscando una explicación lógica._ – _¿Cómo llego a ser un demonio? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo llego a parar en ese hospital?_

 _Después de esta experiencia nunca volveré a ver los hospitales de la misma forma._

* * *

 **Y dale con lo mismo XD, deje otra duda más en este cap, jajaja, espero que me entiendan eso se escribió solo no es culpa mía, bueno en parte.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, espero sus reviews besos! :3**


	7. Petra Ral: parte 1

**Holaaaa, estuve desaparecida unos cuantos días, pero he regresado de la muerte, jajaja ok nop, pero si estuve muerta de imaginación, después de ver algo de BTS se me aclararon un poco las ideas, al igual que vi muchos mangas yaoi 7u7 jajaja ya saben estuve disfruntando de la vida xD Espero que les guste este cap ¡disfruten!  
**

* * *

 **Cambiando tú destino.**

 **Capítulo 6: Petra Ral: parte 1**

* * *

 **POV Eren.**

Todas las luces de la casa de Levi estaban encendidas, apenas eran las 2:56 am, y no pude pegar un ojo, estaba entrando en pánico. Después de ese sueño, que resulto tan real ¿Quién podría dormir? Respuesta; nadie.

Me encontraba en una esquina de la habitación con un plumero que estaba perfectamente guardado en un armario alejado de la habitación, apenas lo vi pensé que sería el arma perfecta. Tenía una cruz improvisada de lapiceros amarrado con cinta adhesiva y lo apuntaba a cada dirección mientras mi mano temblaba.

Llevo haciendo esto hace más de una hora y ya me estoy empezando a quedar dormido ¿En serio? Justo ahora que necesito tener insomnio, me da sueño ¡¿Por qué no apareciste antes?!

Mis parpados comienzan a pesarme, y lentamente comencé a quedarme dormido.

Abrí los ojos repentinamente al recordar aquella pesadilla. Pero nuevamente comencé a cerrar mis ojos. Así pase durante un rato, cerrando y volviendo a abrir mis ojos, tratando de no quedarme dormido.

¡Debo luchar! ¡Luchare con este sueño! Tengo mucho… sueño…

Me quede dormido…

 _-Eren… –Otra vez esa voz – ¡Eren! –Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontraba en el mismo lugar, estaba en la misma esquina, abrazando ese plumero y en frente de mi estaba la misma niña que me encontré en el hospital. – ¡Menos mal! Pensé que estabas muerto o algo así._

 _-Tú eres esa niña rara del hospital. –La niña frunció el ceño ante este comentario._

 _-Para que sepas tengo nombre ¿sabes?_

 _-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es?_

 _-Me llamo Elena. Y no soy una niña, soy tú ángel de la guarda. –Me recrimina exasperada. –Te has metido en un problema muy grande jovencito._

 _-Vas de nuevo con eso, para que sepas no creo en ese tipo de supersticiones, de que existe un ángel que te cuida y esas cosas. –Le respondo y esta pareció muy ofendida._

 _-Entonces explica el hecho de que yo esté aquí, genio –Pone sus manos en su pequeña cintura._

 _-No sé, tal vez solo seas un sueño. –Le respondí sin ganas, toda esta situación es muy extraña._

 _-Sé porque no crees en eso, pero ahora no es tiempo de discutir del pasado. –Me dice, y luego yo la miro interrogante._

 _-¿Así? –Pregunte sin interés alguno._

 _-¡Sí! –Grita y luego sube mi camisa dejando ver la extraña marca. –Eso significa que morirás dentro de 27 días, y no solo eso, será de la forma más macabra. –Su voz se vuelve seria, yo solo me quede sorprendido._

 _-¿A qué te refieres con "macabra"? –Le pregunto, mientras ese sentimiento que tanto odio vuelve a apoderarse de mí._

 _-No querrás saberlo. –Se aleja de mí, y comienza a caminar a la salida._

 _-¡Es-Espera! –Trate de detenerla. Se detuvo en seco y volteo a mirarme. Sonrió._

 _-Regresare cuando duermas, solo iré a buscar información…_

Me desperté sobresaltado al escuchar el sonido del celular de Levi, al parecer alguien estaba llamando. Me levante de donde me encontraba y me estire. Escuche como tronaba mi espalda, mala idea el dormir en una esquina durante toda la noche.

Tome el celular que se encontraba encima de la cama, y vi que era una llamada entrante de Hanji. Conteste.

- _¡Buenos días dormilón!_ –Escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días Hanji. –Le devuelvo el saludo y escucho un gran silencio del otro lado. –¿H-Hanji? ¿Estás ahí?

- _Sí, solo que no me imagine, tú siendo tan cordial, creo que en verdad viene el fin del mundo ¡Jajaja!_ –Se ríe a carcajadas. – _Oye, Erwin y yo planeamos un día de diversión para refrescar tú memoria ¿qué te parece?_

-Me parece una gran idea. –No sé qué voy a recordar si no soy Levi.

- _Entonces vete alistando, que voy enseguida a buscarte para llevarte a desayunar a una cafetería excelente ¡Nos vemos!_ –Cuelga la llamada, y yo doy un largo suspiro, para luego ir a bañarme y estar listo antes de Hanji-san llegue.

* * *

Íbamos en carretera, Hanji estaba parloteando de la situación de la empresa, que al parecer Levi dirigía, con razón su casa era tan enorme, y por supuesto no olvidemos su colección de autos. El yacusi innecesariamente grande, los perros guardianes, etc.

-Sabes, este nuevo tú creo que me agrada. –Dice mientras detenía el auto, ya que un semáforo estaba en rojo. –Aunque sé que cuando recuperes la memoria, estarás muy enojado, pero sabes que soy pésima diciendo mentiras.

Me rio un poco ante ese comentario, para luego suspirar. Vamos Eren es ahora o nunca.

-Sabes Hanji me he preguntado. –Comienzo a decir captando la atención de la susodicha. –Sí podrías decirme algo sobre Petra.

-…–Sé quedo en silencio algunos segundos, me pregunto si dije algo malo…

-En este momento no, te lo diré una vez lleguemos a la cafetería ¿sí? –Me sonríe, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Sí-. –Le respondo.

Luego de eso el semáforo cambio a verde, y Hanji puso el auto en marcha a la cafetería, que según ella es muy buena.

Pasamos por algunas calles que se hacían conocidas, hasta que Hanji detuvo el auto.

-¡Llegamos! –Grita con entusiasmo una vez llegamos. Mi mandíbula casi se cae de la impresión. Estábamos en la cafetería de mi madre. _**"Café María"**_

Salí del auto con pánico, esto no puede estar pasando, justo ayer me gane el odio de Mikasa y ahora voy a la cafetería que ella atiende y dirige… estoy muerto.

Hanji literalmente me arrastro hacia adentro, yo solo rezaba porque Mikasa no haya decidido ir ese día, pero los dioses estaban en mi contra porque Mikasa estaba atendiendo a unos clientes en una mesa cercana de la entrada y al verme me lanzo una nada disimulada mirada de odio.

Se acercó a donde estábamos, sin quitarme la mirada de encima. A veces Mikasa puede llegar a ser aterradora a niveles inesperados.

-Buenos días, síganme para darles una mesa. –Dice tratando de ser cordial, aunque yo sé que quiere ahorcarme.

-Oh, gracias. –Responde Hanji, mientras me volvía a arrastrar mientras seguíamos a Mikasa.

Nos indicó que nos sentáramos en una mesa muy alejada del resto, en donde se encontraba una ventana con vista hacia afuera y buenos asientos. Sin duda quiere matarme, dejando que vea por última vez al mundo para luego envenenarme. Sí, así es Mikasa.

Tomo nuestra orden, pero ¿Es posible escribir en una libreta mientras ves a una persona? Creo que muchos dirán que no, pero Mikasa me sorprende hasta qué punto es capaz de odiar a alguien. Hanji ordeno hot cakes con un jugo de naranja y yo para que Mikasa se fuera rápido ordene lo mismo. Después de tomar nuestro pedido se fue a darle la orden al chef Reiner.

-Hey, Levi. –Me susurra Hanji una vez que Mikasa se dio la vuelta. –Y ¿Esas miraditas de coqueteo que te daba la mesera? No me digas que no lo notaste.

Casi me atragante con mi propia saliva ¿miradas de coqueteo? ¡¿Acaso no sabe diferenciar las miradas de coqueteo con las asesinas?! Claro, porque un asesino cuando quiere matarte te mira con amor.

-¿Qué miradas? –Respondí desviando la vista, un poco nervioso.

-No te hagas el tonto. –Dice de forma juguetona. –Vaya que eres todo un galán. –Comienza a reír ruidosamente. –Debes admitir que es linda.

-Sí~. –Digo sin interés alguno. Esto se está poniendo cada vez más complicado. De repente el celular de Hanji comienza a sonar.

-Es Erwin. –Dice una vez ya había sacado el celular de su bolso. –¡Hola, hola mi cejotas! ¿Qué cuentas? ….Oh, sí…..Apresúrate que ya pedimos el desayuno y te morirás de hambre, porque no nos detendremos en otra cafetería a esperar a que comas…. Está bien tú pagaras ¡Adiós! –Cuelga la llamada, y luego me mira. –Erwin ya viene.

-Oh, bien. –Comienzo a recorrer los alrededores con la mirada, recuerdo este lugar, las personas hablando felizmente, el dulce olor a café recién hecho, a Sasha tratando de no comerse el pedido de los clientes, a Levi atendiendo una mesa… lindos recuerdos… Espera un minuto… ¡¿Levi atendiendo a unos clientes?!

¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? Ojala no me vea.

Trate de ocultarme debajo de la mesa, pero él se dio cuenta de que Hanji estaba allí, y casi me da un infarto.

-Levi ¿qué haces? –Dice Hanji asomándose por debajo de la mesa. Me puse más nervioso que antes.

-Estaba atando los cordones de mis zapatos. –Le sonrió nerviosamente y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Pero si ya están atados, vamos siéntate. –Me dice y no tengo más opción que obedecer. Cuando salgo de debajo de la mesa, siento la afilada mirada de Levi sobre mí.

-Em~ Hanji no me ibas a explicar el asunto de Petra. –Digo incorporándome, debo averiguarlo, es ahora o nunca.

-Oh, sí, sobre eso. –Se quita sus lentes y luego me mira. –Esto es algo delicado y espero que entiendas que para que te recuperes hay que ir poco a poco, por eso solo diré la mitad. –Dice volviéndose a poner sus anteojos. ¡Sí! Mi curiosidad será saciada.

-Veras… Petra… -De repente siento como algo helado cae en mis pantalones, era un jugo de limón con hielo extra, y quien me lo había arrojado no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el dueño de este cuerpo, Levi Ackerman.

Levi me estaba matando con la mirada, mientras que Hanji solo se quedó sorprendida.

-Oh~ disculpe señor. –Dice entre dientes Levi, tratando de sonar arrepentido, pero vaya que no le queda. –Dejeme ayudarle a limpiarse.

Después de decir eso, me arrastra al baño de hombres dejando a Hanji sola en la mesa. Cuando llegamos al baño, me empujo haciendo que este cuerpo chocara contra la pared sacándome un gemido de dolor.

-Maldito mocoso, ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no meterte en asuntos ajenos? –Me observa con notable enojo, mientras en mi frente aparecía una venita palpitante, nunca pensé ver ese tipo de imágenes en mí.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunte haciéndome el que no sabe nada. Pero cometí un grave error, porque Levi se me acerco como alma que se lleva el diablo, alzo su puño, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto.

Solo escuche un ruido sordo, él había golpeado la pared justo cerca de mi rostro. Había mucha rabia contenida en los ojos que estaban en frente de mí.

-No te hagas el tonto. –Susurra entre dientes. –¡Joder! –Vuelve a golpear la pared. –No sé qué mierda hice para merecer esto, pero ni siquiera intentes averiguar algo de Petra, ¿entiendes? No es de tú incumbencia así que deja de meterte por donde no te llaman.

Se aleja de mí y comienza a buscar algo en el bolsillo del pantalón que tenía puesto. Saca un pañuelo, luego me lo entrega con el ceño fruncido.

-Límpiate de una vez, pensaran que te orinaste encima. –Comenta para luego darse vuelta e irse, dejándome solo en el baño. Suspire pesadamente, aunque me digas que no lo haga, ¡voy a averiguar el misterio de Petra así sea lo último que haga!

* * *

 **Buenooo~~ aqui Eren es un entrometido, solo le falta Scoo by do (creo que así se escribe) para resolver este misterio mistriosamente misterioso. xD  
**

 **Hasta el proximo cap~ :3**


	8. Petra Ral: parte 2

**Holaaaaa ¿cómo estan? espero que bien, bueno aqui dejare es cap que practicamente la explicacion de lo ocurrido entre Levi y Petra. Y la causa del accidente yuupii~ no pense que llegaría tan lejos, en fin espero que les guste ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Cambiando tú destino.**

 **Capítulo 7: Petra Ral: Parte 2.**

* * *

 **El día anterior**

 **Pov Levi.**

Abrí los ojos abruptamente y me senté en la cama con la respiración acelerada, luego observe los alrededores.

 ***Toc, toc***

Con que fue eso lo que me despertó, tch… ¿Quién molestara a estas horas? Tomo el celular del mocoso, y reviso la hora.

9:35 pm.

Pensé que ese sueño había durado más tiempo.

 ***Toc, toc, toc,***

Que insistente, esto me está comenzando a cabrear, me levante de cama para dirigirme a la puerta. Abro la puerta para luego encontrarme con la hermana de Eren.

¿Por qué a mí? Ella se encontraba en un estado lamentable, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, y rojos, al parecer estuvo llorando, en su mirada se podía ver la tristeza.

¿Qué acaso la dejo el novio y ahora quiere que su hermano la consuele con palabras como "él no era para ti"? Ni sueñes que voy a hacer eso.

-E-Eren… –Dice apenas, pues su voz se escuchaba quebrada. –Quisiera… –Hace una pausa, me cruzo de brazos esperando a que termine su oración. –Hablar contigo.

-Escucha si te dejo tú novio, –Comienzo a decir, cierro los ojos tratando de mantener la paciencia. –Déjame decirte que eso no es–

No pude terminar aquella frase, ya que me tomo por sorpresa. Se abalanzo sobre mí, atrapando mi cuello en un abrazo, luego se pone de puntillas y me besa en los labios. Ahora sí…

¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Primero la niña oxigenada me dice que terminamos, aunque no sabe que no soy Eren. Luego el mocoso se pone paranoico y ahora resulta que su hermana es una maldita incestuosa. Es eso o Eren tiene un harem a todo dar… maldito mocoso…. Involucrándome en sus asuntos… ¡Maldita sea!

Luego de algunos se separó de mí, dejando con los ojos desorbitados. No podía creer que esto esté pasando.

Tenía su mirada gacha. Yo no pude reaccionar de inmediato, estaba demasiado sorprendido, es decir, estoy viviendo experiencias sobrenaturales, y ahora enfrento un serio y digo SERIO caso de incesto. Esto es peor que otra cosa, si tan solo no hubiera seguido a aquella mal nacida mocosa…

-Espero que con esto entiendas lo que siento por ti. –Luego me mira a los ojos. Me toma de la mano. –No puedo verte como a un hermano, Eren… simplemente… –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –No puedo.

-No digas tonterías… –Digo entre dientes. Para luego soltarme bruscamente de su agarre. No soporto esta situación. –Yo no puedo verte como tú me miras a mí, siempre te considere una hermana, así que deja de pensar en que algún día podremos estar juntos, porque no te quiero de esa forma. Déjame en paz. –Entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta fuerte. Haciendo un gran ruido.

Respiraba de forma acelerada, así que me senté en una de las esquinas de la cama, para poder regular mi respiración, odio este estúpido cuerpo, es demasiado sensible.

-¡AAAAARHH! –Doy un grito ahogado con la almohada. Esta ha sido sin duda la peor experiencia que he tenido en esta casa.

Me di una ducha, me puse un pijama y me dispuse a dormir, ese no fue mi día. Sin duda…

* * *

 _-Hey, Levi apresúrate. –Me grita Hanji, esa maldita cuatro ojos, como si no me bastara con ayudarle a hacer el proyecto de la universidad que no hiso, para que ahora me esté apresurando, esa hija de…_

 _-Ya cállate, cuatro ojos. –Le respondo con un montón de papeles en la mano, estaba a punto de llegar tarde por su culpa, por hacer todo a última hora_ _ **(N/A: Hanji me recuerda a mí, siempre dejo las tareas para última hora, pero siempre saco buena nota BV)**_ _Uno de ellos se me cayó al suelo, rodé los ojos con fastidio, me agache para recogerlo, pero al hacer alguien cayó encima de mí._

 _-Auch…_ – _Escuche un quejido de una voz femenina, no importa si es hombre o mujer, le voy a insultar para que aprenda a tener más cuidado._

 _Me gire bruscamente, al hacerlo me encontré con una chica cabello rojizo, ojos de color miel, piel pálida, que usaba una camiseta azul, junto a un chaleco de tela negro, junto a unos jeans asustados, y unos convert de color blanco._

 _-L-L-Lo siento mucho, en verdad no me fije. –Dice la chica sonrojada hasta las orejas. Eso me pareció simplemente adorable._

 _Aquella chica era demasiado hermosa. Se levantó y comenzó a levantar los papeles que habían caído al suelo. Yo también comencé a recogerlos._

 _-¿Estas enfadado? –Pregunta algo nerviosa. Negué con la cabeza y ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. –Menos mal, pensé que estabas enojado, porque tenías esa cara de querer matarme._

 _La miro a los ojos, y pude ver una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Recogió todos los papeles me los entrego y se fue corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo._

 _¿Acaso hice algo malo? Hanji se me acerca con una cara de picardía._

 _-Enaniiin~~ -Canturrea. –No sabía que andabas de mujeriego, pero al parecer te salió mal, porque ella huyo de ti. –Se carcajea a más no poder. Le di un certero golpe en la cabeza._

 _-Deberías dejar de hablar tanto y ponerte a hacer tú jodida tarea, porque para la próxima no te ayudo. –Digo comenzando a caminar a la clase._

 _-Oye no me cambies de tema enanin. –Dice la castaña siguiéndome._

 _Rodé los ojos, siempre era lo mismo, luego miro los papeles, para acomodarlos, pero luego me detengo en seco al notar que ese había un papel que no era mío._

 _Con que Petra Ral. Sonrió de lado tal vez, deba darme una oportunidad en esto de tener pareja._

 _Las clases pasaron con normalidad, pero durante todo el día no pude dejar de pensar en aquella chica. Pensé que las probabilidades de volvernos a encontrar de nuevo, es casi imposible, ya que la universidad es demasiado grande, por lo que dudo que vuelva a verla._

 _Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente sentí como alguien jalaba mi mano, me gire, para luego ver a la misma chica de la mañana, estaba completamente sonrojada, me pareció muy adorable._

 _-Es-Esto… –Dice desviando la mirada. –En la mañana cuando tropecé contigo se me cayó un papel muy importante y creo que lo confundí con algunos de tus papeles…_

 _-Sí, aquí lo tengo. –Saco el papel, y se lo entrego, esta me miro con los ojos iluminados._

 _-S-Soy Petra Ral, un placer. –Dice mientras estira su mano para estrecharla con la mía._

 _-Levi Ackerman. –Estreche su mano, y ella sonrió dulcemente. Logrando sacarme una sonrisa a mí también._

 _Después de eso, la universidad se hiso mucho más interesante, me gustaba mucho estar con Petra. Era muy divertida y amable. Y así nos graduamos juntos y comenzamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero lo que no sabía era que las cosas se complicarían a tal grado que… llegue a odiarla._

* * *

 _Había conseguido un trabajo en la empresa de mi padre, trabaje allí durante 2 años, y después me convertí en el vice-presidente de la compañía, gracias a la herencia de mi padre después de morir ya que tenía una enfermedad terminal._

 _Ese día llegue demasiado tarde a la casa que compartía con mi futura esposa, Petra. Quería darle un regalo especial, ese día era nuestro aniversario, es simplemente increíble que estuviéramos saliendo durante 3 años. Camine sigiloso hasta la recamara que compartíamos, de seguro estaba dormida, así que le daré su regalo apenas despierte._

 _La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía escuchar, tanto jadeos como gemidos, de Petra. Me quede estático durante algunos segundos._

 _¿Esto es real?_

 _-Deberías acabar de una vez, antes de que tu noviecito llegue…_ – _Escucho al otro desgraciado decir._

 _-¡Ja! No te preocupes, regresara mañana de la oficina, solo necesito que mantenga mi estilo de vida… -No pude soportarlo más tiempo, y abrí la puerta de una patada. Dejando a ese bastardo y a aquella zorra sorprendidos._

 _-L-Levi. –Pronuncia ella anonadada, maldita zorra no quiero escuchar mi nombre de tú sucia boca._

 _-¡Eres una maldita perra! –Grito colérico. – ¿Acaso eso era lo que buscabas? ¡Mi maldito dinero!_

 _-No… yo… -Trata de explicarse, pero simplemente saque mi billetera, y tome todo el efectivo que había en ella. –Pues toma. –Le lance todo el dinero que estaba en la billetera. Y luego le lance la billetera. – ¡Puedes pudrirte como la prostituta que eres!_

 _Salí de la habitación más que colérico, estaba enojado, y no podía aguantarlo._

 _-¿Dejaras que se vaya? –Pregunta el hombre mientras fumaba un cigarrillo._

 _-No te preocupes, su auto no tiene frenos se los corte hace poco, como no suele usar mucho el auto y siempre se va en limosina, es más que obvio que usara ese auto, ya que el chofer no está disponible, el morirá y nos quedaremos con su fortuna. –Responde, quitándole el cigarrillo e inhalando algo de la nicotina que poseía._

 _-A veces llegar a ser demasiado malvada. –Dice aquel hombre con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios._

 _-Lo sé, Auruo. –Contesta la peli-roja. Con una sonrisa macabra._

* * *

 _Salí de mi casa furioso, esta si me las va a pagar esa desgraciada. Me metí en el auto, en estos momentos necesito relajarme un poco. Comencé a manejar el auto, iba a una velocidad que era prácticamente ilegal, pero ahora todo me valía, hoy fue un día de mierda y termino de irse a la jodida mierda después de lo que acababa de presenciar. Iba demasiado hundido en mis pensamientos como para darme cuenta del camión que venía al frente._

 _Solo pude reaccionar cuando este uso su bocina para avisarme que estaba atravesado, pero ya era demasiado tarde..._

* * *

 ***Toc, toc, toc***

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, maldito cerebro ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa? Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, al abrirla me volví a encontrar con Mikasa, con su expresión seria, y un uniforme en sus manos.

-Eren, necesito que me ayudes en la cafetería. –Dice sin expresión en su rostro, aunque tenía algunas ojeras, por lo que puedo decir que estuvo despierta toda la noche.

Tome el uniforme sin responder, luego de algunos minutos ya estaba vestido, y luego nos dirigimos a la cafetería en donde tenía que trabajar.

Tuve que atender a muchos clientes, es increíble cómo puede llegar a llenarse esa cafetería. Luego observe como Mikasa atendía a Eren y a Hanji, esto es malo. Hanji puede llegar a decir algo que no debería.

-Oi, Eren lleva esto a la mesa 8. –Me dice un rubio desde la cocina, yo asiento y tomo la bandeja, la cual contenía un trozo de pastel de tres leches, y un jugo de limón con hielo extra.

Cuando me iba acercando a la mesa de Eren y Hanji pude escuchar algo que me hiso rabiar.

-Em~ Hanji no me ibas a explicar el asunto de Petra. – lo escuche decir, apreté los dientes, hasta que rechinaron.

-Oh, sí, sobre eso. –Se quita sus lentes, oh diablos la anteojuda se puso seria. –Esto es algo delicado y espero que entiendas que para que te recuperes hay que ir poco a poco, por eso solo diré la mitad. –Veras… Petra…

Me acerque rápidamente y fingi tropezar haciendo caer el jugo de limón en los pantalones que llevaba puesto Eren, este me mira con nerviosismo yo le doy una mirada asesina.

-Oh~ disculpe señor. – Digo tratando de sonar algo arrepentido, pero la verdad se lo tenía muy merecido. –Déjeme ayudarle a limpiarse.

Lo arrastre al baño, y allí conversamos como "personas" normales, en realidad quería arrancarle la maldita cabeza llena de mierda de Eren, pero es tu cuerpo Levi ¡Es tú jodido cuerpo!

* * *

 **Y... ¿Qué tal? ¿estuvo intenso? tal vez :v ¿lo escibi con flojera? a lo mejor ¿por qué el cielo es zul? ¡no sé! jajaja ok nop, pero espero que les haya gustado el cap  
**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo~ :3**


	9. Desesperación

**holaaaa, ha pasado tiempo no? jeje espero que esten bien :v, bueno primero que nada, tambien tengo una cuenta en la pagina "amor yaoi" y alli tengo este fic mas actualizado, por algunos motivos los cuales me da pereza explicar, pero el punto es que ya lo voy a actualizar :)**

* * *

 **POV Levi.**

Salí del baño con un gran enojo, ese maldito mocoso en verdad le encanta meterse en asuntos que no le importan, no sé cómo fue que llegue a esto.

Atendí a los clientes que estaban comenzando a llegar ya que el ángel dijo: "Actúa como el dueño de este cuerpo hasta que consiga información" patrañas, no me molesta trabajar en una cafetería lo he hecho antes, para demostrarle a mi padre mi independencia y que no dependía de su estúpido dinero para poder mantenerme.

Pero en verdad que en esta cafetería llegan muchos clientes, y hay poco personal. Por lo tanto tengo que ir de aquí para allá, de allá para acá.

Y es algo exhaustivo, a los pocos minutos observo que Eren sale del baño con un rostro avergonzado, luego se acerca a la mesa en donde se encontraba Hanji, junto a Erwin que había llegado recientemente. De cierta forma creo que extraño a esos dos idiotas.

Sonrío de forma nostálgica al recordar las locuras de Hanji y a Erwin el señor de los sermones. Luego de un par de minutos se van a yo no sé dónde.

Suspire un poco resignado, solo debo esperar, tengo que ser paciente y todo volverá a la normalidad. Luego de una larga ronda laboral de locura, ya era hora de cerrar la cafetería.

Me encontraba limpiando las mesas, observe el reloj de pared que tenían en el lugar.

7:56 pm

Luego seguí limpiando las mesas hasta que quedaron perfectamente limpias, luego me dirigí al cuarto de limpieza, guarde los utensilios que use y luego fui de nuevo a buscar mis cosas pero se me acerca el mismo rubio que estaba en la casa aquella vez del asunto raro con Eren.

Trate de evitarlo, pero para ser delgado es más rápido de lo que creí.

-Hola Eren. - Saluda con una leve sonrisa, no hice más que tratar de corresponder al saludo con una sonrisa forzada, sin duda no soy bueno para estas cosas. Se acerca a mi viendo hacia los lados asegurándose de que nadie esté cerca. - ¿Qué sucedió con Historia? - y allí está la pregunta del millón de dólares, ni yo mismo sé que paso con esa mocosa, y fui yo quien presenció todo. No respondí y puse un rostro de confusión. - Vayamos a un lugar privado. - Dice de repente después de algunos segundos de silencio.

Me arrastro a la sala de empleados que estaba vacía, nos adentramos en ella y me senté en una de las sillas, guardando silencio, ya que tenía cierto presentimiento de que si abría la boca podría cagarla a lo grande.

-Entonces dime. - Pronuncia sentándose en frente de mí, mientras su rostro expresaba serenidad. Tengo que decir algo sí o sí.

-Terminamos. - Dije cortante, dándole a entender prácticamente todo, su rostro sereno cambio a uno de sorpresa.

-Era de esperarse. - Reflexiona viéndome con una sonrisa. - Esa farsa no podía seguir por mucho tiempo. - A eso se refería la mocosa, esa relación era una farsa, pero ¿Por qué? Tch, adolescentes y sus relaciones precoces. - ¿Y qué te dijo Mikasa? - Al pronunciar ese nombre no pude evitar fruncir el ceño con enojo, y el rubio puso un rostro de preocupación.

-Nada. - Respondí desviando la mirada, esto parece un interrogatorio, me levante repentinamente. - Me voy, nos vemos mañana. - Camine a la perilla de la puerta, estire mi brazo para poder alcanzarlo.

-Si no te conociera diría que eres alguien diferente. - Dice repentinamente el rubio, me detuve abruptamente, en cierto punto me sentí descubierto, pero no me inmute.

\- No digas tonterías. - Dije para luego salir de la habitación, me cambie de ropa y estaba dispuesto a irme, cuando escuche la voz de Mikasa, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, pero luego escuche otra voz que no reconocía, no me importaría si este no hubiese dicho algo que me dejo atónito.

-Estamos buscando a Levi Ackerman. - Dice aquella voz, me detuve y fui al lugar de donde provenían las voces, y el lugar era la cocina observe que era un oficial de la policía y otro hombre de traje que supongo era un detective. -Nos informaron que estuvo aquí.

-Es cierto, vino aproximadamente a las 8 de la mañana si no mal recuerdo. - Responde Mikasa con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No observo alguna actividad sospechosa? - Pregunta el de traje mientras que el otro anotaba y observaba de forma desconfiada a la peli-negra.

-No que yo recuerde. - Responde cortante devolviéndole la misma mirada al policía.

-Necesitamos esa información ¿Está segura de que no observo nada extraño? - Pregunta el policía dejando su libreta de lado.

-Estoy segura. - Contesta con enojo.

-Escuche señorita. - Dice entre dientes el oficial algo cabreado, hasta yo me pondría en ese estado por la actitud nada colaborativa de la peli-negra. - No trate de privarnos de información.

-No los estoy privando de nada, estoy diciendo lo que se. - Recrimina la peli-negra dejando un ambiente tenso en el lugar.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, debemos irnos. - Dice el de traje ya cansado del ambiente que se había creado.

-No hay de que. - Responde sin interés Mikasa, luego me dirigí a una de las mesas y me senté en las sillas, puse los codos en la mesa, escondí mi rostro en mis manos. Tratando de calmarme. ¿Ahora que mierda hiso Eren? ¿Traficar drogas?

Golpee mi frente con la mesa, esto no puede estar pasando, si lo vuelvo a ver juro que le partiré...

-Disculpe. - Escuche la voz de uno de los hombres que hace algunos instantes estaba hablando con Mikasa, gire mi rostro y pude verlos a ambos. -¿Usted trabaja aquí? -Pregunta el de traje, yo respondo con un asentimiento. - Detective Moblit. - Muestra su placa, luego comienza a buscar algo en algunos documentos que tenia en sus manos. -Estamos buscando a este hombre. - Observo una foto mía, fruncí el ceño lo que sea que Eren haya hecho ya esta dado por muerto. -¿Lo conoce? - Pregunta el oficial al ver la mi expresión.

-No, no lo conozco. - Respondo rascándome la cabeza con cierta desesperación. -él es uno de los tantos que vinieron hoy.

-Es bueno que lo recuerde, ya que esta desaparecido y necesitamos encontrarlo. - Explica dejándome confundido. - Su nombre es Levi Ackerman y acaba de salir del hospital después de un desafortunado accidente, que lo dejo amnésico, por lo tanto es importante que lo encontremos. -Me quede sorprendido ¿Eren desaparecido? Esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿No observo actividad sospechosa? - Pregunta el oficial que quería pelear con Mikasa, yo negué con la cabeza. -Muy bien, larguémonos. - Dice con enojo, luego el detective le lanza una mirada asesina.

-Está bien, gracias por su colaboración. - Dice el detective dando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, hágamelo saber. - El detective me observo con seriedad luego sonrío y asintió. Se marcharon dejándome en ese lugar, me volví a sentar con un enorme dolor de cabeza, siento como todo el peso del mundo se posa en mis hombros.

Eren donde quieras que estés, si por casualidad nos podemos comunicar telepáticamente, considérate muerto.

* * *

 **POV Eren.**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, observe el lugar en donde me encontraba, era oscuro, pero puedo alcanzar a ver las paredes manchadas de moho, pintura desgastada, con un enorme silencio sepulcral.

Lo único aparte del silencio que se hallaba a oír era el goteo de alguna tubería. Sentí un dolor agudo en la cabeza, mis manos estaban atadas al igual que mis pies, estaba totalmente amordazado, forcejé el agarre de las cuerdas con brusquedad tratando quitarme estas ataduras, pero no pude solo conseguí un enorme dolor en las muñecas.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas cariño. - Una puerta se abre, cegándome. Entre cerré mis ojos en busca de una vista más clara de quien se trataba, y no era nadie mas y nadie menos que Petra, sabía que de esto tal vez no salga vivo.

-¿P-Petra? -Balbucee con un tono de voz apenas audible, la susodicha sonrío de lado, dejándome aterrado. Atrás de ella aparece un hombre al cual no reconozco.

-Ya me comenzaba a cansar de esperarte. - Dijo de forma maliciosa, acercándose a un interruptor para encender las luces de lo que parecía una bodega. - Vamos a divertirnos un poco...

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, con la poca percepción que poseo, puedo ver que se acerca a una mesa, y de ella saca una jeringa, luego toma un frasco con un líquido transparente, con la aguja saca la mitad del líquido, luego con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerca a mí. Yo me aleje como pude.

-Solo sentirás un pinchazo. - Dice tomándome bruscamente del brazo e inyectando aquel líquido. - Dulces sueños... - Susurra en uno de mis oídos.

A los pocos segundos me sentí mareado, por la rápida palpitación de mi corazón lo más lógico es que en cuestión de segundos se dispersó por todo mi cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos ya que sentía mis parpados pesados, solo pude ver la figura sonriente de satisfacción de Petra, Hanji tenía razón...

No debí acercarme a ella...

 **Fin de POV Eren.**

* * *

 **POV Levi.**

Pasaron aproximadamente 2 día en los que no supe nada de Eren, a pesar de que puede que haya hecho algo sumamente estúpido, no puedo evitar estar preocupado, siento una especie de nudo en la garganta, es un mal presentimiento, algo debe estar pasando.

Termine de limpiar aquella casa como cuarta vez, me di una ducha para relajarme, pero simplemente no funciono, me sentía más tenso e impotente al no saber lo que sucede.

Me vestí con una pijama, luego me dirigí a la sala, me senté en sillón encendí el televisor, en busca de algo que pueda distraerme. En mi canal favorito estaban pasando las noticias, fruncí el ceño con molestia, comencé a buscar con la mirada el control remoto.

- _Noticias de último minuto_. - Dice la voz del hombre que dictaba las noticias. - _Se encontró el cuerpo de Levi Ackerman completamente calcinado, fue encontrado muerto ayer, después de que una pareja viera al cadáver en su auto_. - Me quede estático, observe el video que la policía había gravado, en donde aparecía uno de mis autos de colección en llamas y vi como sacaban mi presunto cuerpo. _\- Luego de su desaparición, la policía está buscando al responsable de esta catastrófica escena_. - Escucho lo último y no pude evitar sentir nauseas, corrí al baño y vomité todo lo que había comido, esto no puede estar pasando.

Me lave el rostro en el lava manos, observe el reflejo del espejo, y fruncí por completo el ceño, esos ojos que no me pertenecen me están observando, golpee con mi puño el espejo rompiéndolo de inmediato, no sentí el dolor del puño ensangrentado, solo pude sentir un remolino de emociones indescifrables.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

¿Por que a mí?


	10. ¿Tengo esperanza?

**Buenoo creo que aniquilaran despues de este capitulo :v o tal vez no xD**

* * *

 **POV Levi.**

Paso una semana exactamente desde que me entere de la muerte de Eren, cada vez que veo mi reflejo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, seguí trabajando en la cafetería ya que por lo visto Eren trabajaba allí, y tengo que volver a la secundario, genial, tengo que comenzar de nuevo. Y para completar todo esta frustración el ángel no ha aparecido, ¿Qué acaso se murió junto con mi cuerpo o qué?

Resople resignado, al parecer no me queda de otra.

-Hola bastardo. - Escuche una voz desconocida atrás de mí, me gire para encontrarme con un hombre más alto que yo, le calculo un metro ochenta y algo, aunque tenía una cara de caballo. -Te ves terrible. - Dice viéndome de arriba para abajo, con una expresión divertida, yo fruncí el ceño, es otro de los amigos de Eren, o eso creo.

Me gire para seguir con mi trabajo no tiempo para caballos sueltos del establo, no di ni un solo paso cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro, me gire sobre mi hombro para lanzarle una mirada asesina, este me miro con espanto, luego me soltó y camine para seguir trabajando.

Estos amigos de Eren son unos completos imbéciles, en especial en ese cara de caballo. Atendí a varios clientes, aunque supongo que me debo de ver terrible, ya es una semana sin verme en un espejo, y aparte de que no puedo dormir gracias a esas raras pesadillas.

No puedo dejar de pensar en Eren, y he tratado de evitar a toda costa a todos los contactos que el poseía con sus amigos, a menos que sea laboral. En especial al rubio, de verdad que insiste mucho, y Mikasa, digamos que nos ignoramos mutuamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, ya le había llevado una orden al chef, cuando las puertas de la cafetería se abren dejando ver a Petra junto a el mismo hombre con quien me engaño, fruncí el ceño con evidente molestia, tantas cafeterías que hay kilómetros a la redonda ella viene a esta.

Me niego rotundamente a atender esa mesa, busque con la mirada en busca de alguna mesa que esté disponible para atenderla cuando, me doy cuenta de que todos están sumamente ocupados atendiendo otras mesas, soy el único disponible ¿Soy yo o tengo una suerte de mierda? A regaña dientes camine a la mesa en donde se encontraban esas dos pequeñas escorias humanas.  
-¿Qué puedo servirles? - Pregunte tratando de sonar cordial cuando en realidad quería lanzarle una silla a ambos. Más patético no puedo sentirme ahora.

-Para mí un emparedado de quedo, que el pan sea sin gluten por favor, y un jugo de manzana por favor. - Ordena Petra con su típica voz de engreída, solo anote apretando los labios para que no se me saliera algún insulto.

-¿Y para usted? - Dije la última palabra arrastrándola sintiéndome patético a mas no poder.

-Solo un vaso de agua. - Escuche su horrible, anote y le di un pequeño vistazo a ambos y pude ver que había un ambiente muy tenso. El hombre veía con cara de enojo a Petra mientras esta solo sonreía con satisfacción.

Me retire le di la orden al cocinero y atendí a otros clientes, a los pocos minutos vi que alguien más llevo la orden a esa mesa, me sentí aliviado de no tener que llevar esa orden yo mismo.

* * *

Termine mi actividad laboral, luego me fui a casa, estuve limpiando para mantenerme cuerdo, porque si nos ponemos a pensar en todo esto diría que no tiene sentido, a pesar de que es una pesadilla muy real, debo mantenerme firme, he pasado por cosas peores.

Me sentí muy exhausto, así que me senté en el sillón, luego encendí el televisor para poder distraerme un poco, y de nuevo las noticias, no me quedo más opción que verlo, ya que a pesar de que es algo aburrido para mi gusto, es algo esencial.

-Y en la sección de economía pasamos con Christy. - Dice el hombre acomodando algunos documentos en sus manos.

- _Gracias Jhon._ \- Dice la mujer que se encontraba al lado del hombre en la enorme mesa. - _La gran empresa de Electrodomésticos de Levi Ackerman, se encuentra en grandes deudas debido al repentino asesinato de este._ \- Otra mala noticia para mi vida, no sé porque no me sorprende. - _La sospechosa del asesinato del gran empresario no es nada más que su compañera de trabajo Hanji Zoe, ya que se presume que el crimen fue pasional._ \- Casi se me desencaja la mandíbula ante la declaración ¿Yo con Hanji? ¡Ni en un millón de años! Luego observo el video de Hanji siendo arrestada por la policía y otra mala noticia.  
¡Santo cielo! Golpee la mesa más cercana con furia están metiendo a alguien inocente a la cárcel, Hanji está loca y todo, pero no sería capaz de matarme, eso jamás. Apague el televisor, fuero demasiadas malas noticias por hoy y...

¡Mierda!

¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Puse mis manos en el cabello con desesperación, y comencé a caminar en círculos para tratar de calmarme, pero fue inútil. Me sentí cada vez mas desesperado.

Petra es la heredera de la mitad de mi fortuna y eso incluye mi casa, mi madre es dueña de la otra mitad, lo que significa que ella es millonaria, pero al fin y al cabo eso era lo que buscaba...

Por supuesto, ella debió asesinar a Eren, por el dinero... ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Me di un golpe en la frente, toda esta semana fue una locura y he podido pensar con claridad, lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es "Eren, Eren, Eren" debo encontrar una forma de solucionar todo esto, pero ¿Cómo?

Me pregunto cómo estará mi madre gracias a todo este asunto, supongo que destrozada, pero debo arreglarlo, no puedo traer mi cuerpo de vuelta ni tampoco la vida de Eren, pero sé que algo puedo hacer y es demostrar que Hanji es inocente, y hacerles ver a todos que Petra es la única asesina aquí.


End file.
